A Different Kind of Me
by Abby's-Rated-Punk
Summary: Summary: CM Punk was just happy to be home, back in Chicago. He thought this was going to be like every other time he got to wrestle in his home town. He would have his family ringside, cheering him on. Little did he know that this trip home was going to change his life forever, after surprising his sister he would find out that his life wasn't as great as he thought it was.
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

CM Punk's POV

I stood outside the airport in Illinois waiting for a cab after my 3hr flight from Colorado. I left soon after the Raw taping so I could spend a longer time at home. I had texted my sister earlier so I knew where to meet her.

Before heading over to the mall to meet her I dropped my bags off at her new place. I had to admit, by the looks of the house she was doing pretty well. I dropped my bags off and took another cab to the mall. When I got there I began to search for my sister. About 15 minutes later I spotted her. She was with some girl with waist length curly, black hair. I didn't pay much attention to her though, I didn't care. I just wanted to see my sister. It had been months since I last saw her. They had their backs to me and were in deep conversation over whatever they were looking at.

I walked over and hugged m sister from behind and kissed her cheek, "Miss me?" I asked. She turned around and placed me in a huge bear hug, "Of course I did Phil, and I'm obligated to because you're my brother. Although I could find better things to do with my time." I laughed and looked at her, "So…how've you been?" she smiled and showed me the thumbs up sign, "It's awesome! Oh by the way, I have someone I want you to meet." She tapped her friend who was still backing us. I had forgotten she was still there. "This is my best friend Taylor. Taylor Cooper."

Taylor turned around to face me and stretched out her hand, "Nice to meet you." I robotically stretched out my hand to shake hers. She had the most captivating brown eyes ever. She was beautiful. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Phil, Phillip Brooks." Did I just give her my real name? I don't normally do that. I RARELY introduce myself as Phil. She smiled and glanced down at my hand. I was still holding it, it didn't even occur to me. I dropped her hand like I had just touched fire. "Well I could go for something to eat. C'mon let's go. My treat." I didn't wait for an answer. I turned and started heading for the food court. We quickly found a booth and my sister got in and I got in next to her. Taylor sat alone opposite us.

"So, Taylor, how long you know my sister?" She looked up from her phone, "Uh I meet her six years ago when I had just turned sixteen. We've been friend ever since." I nodded and smiled at her. "How did you two meet?" She looked at me then at my sister. There was something different about her eyes, something sadder. My sister picked up on it because she said, "Why don't we order huh? Waiter!" That was strange I thought as the waiter went away with our orders. He was back in a few minutes with 3 cheeseburgers, a ton of curly fries and 3 large sodas. My sister and Taylor started o talk to each other and I just sat there, lost. I was brought back to reality when I heard Taylor saying, "For the last time Krista, I'm not gonna date Dave. He's got that whole facial hair thing going on and you know how I hate that. It scratches my face when I go to kiss them." My hand unconsciously went up to my hairy chin. What was going on with me?

**AN: End of Chapter 1! Thank you all for reading. I'm going to try update with the other chapters as fast as possible. Please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Silence

Chapter 2: Awkward Silence

"I need another soda." Taylor said getting up and leaving the booth. As soon as she was gone my sister took her place opposite me. "Holy crap! You like her!" I scoffed at her, "Pssht. No I don't like Taylor." My sister smirked at me, "Sure Phillip Jack Brooks, you don't like her." I searched the counter for Taylor; she had just collected her soda and was pushing through the crowd, heading back to us. I sighed and ran my hand over my face.

"Fine, I like her okay?" I said leaning closer to my sister, "and don't you play matchmaker and go telling her." I leaned back in my seat. "But-" my sister said as Taylor reached the table. "Shut up Kris." I cut her off. Taylor looked at us with a confused look on her face, "Am I interrupting something?" We both shook our heads. She nodded her head and motioned for me to go down so she could sit. I did and she got in the booth next to m, her hair brushing against my elbows. I felt shivers run up my spine as I rubbed my hand over my elbow. What was going on with me? She must have sensed my discomfort because she gathered her hair up in a bun at the top of her head. Taylor got up, I'm gonna be back in like an hour." Then she was off. My sister and I sat and talked, catching up on each other's life until Taylor returned. When she came back her hair was still in a bun. "Did ya get it cut?" my sister asked somewhat overly excited. "Yeah I did. Whatdaya think?" she said freeing her hair from the rubber band and shaking her head to let her hair fall free. She had cut like four and a half inches off her hair and she still looked amazing. "You look awesome and so pretty. Doesn't she Phil?" My sister gave me a knowing look. I frowned at her; "Yeah, she does look pretty." was all I said before suggesting we go home.

My sister handed me the keys. "Why don't you drive?" she asked stepping in the back, allowing Taylor to take the passenger seat besides me, "Ahh Taylor, where do you live?" I asked glancing at her before looking at the road ahead. "Um…" she said pointing to my sister. "Ohh" I said nodding my head, "You live with my sister." That meant I was going to see a lot of her on my stay home. "Nope. Your sister lives with _**me**_." I frowned, "Oh… do you mind me asking you what you do? I mean you have an amazing house." She laughed. "The house was my dad's. I inherited it. And I'm a manager/medic. I represent and work for celebrities. I'm between jobs right now." I nodded, "I see. Sorry about your dad." She just shrugged, "It's nothing, it's not like I knew the guy." I glanced at her because she said that like if it was the most natural thing not to have a father. "Hey Phil, pull over, I have to meet my boyfriend." My sister said. I pulled over and she got out the car. She put her head through Taylor's side of the window, "I'll see you guys later. Oh and by the way, Tay, Phil's got a thing for you." She turned and walked off. Taylor and looked at me. I just kept my head straight ahead. "Uh don't- ah- worry about Kris- she- ah was just messing around." I was talking like a retarded seal. "Yeah. Sure she was." Taylor said looking out the window. Was it me or did she just use sarcasm on me?

I returned my focus on the road ahead, my mind searching for something we could talk about, but after what my sister said my mind was empty and for the first time in ages I was speechless.

For the next 15 minutes we travelled in a silence so awkward and unbearing that I wouldn't have had a problem listening to Big Jonny or Vickie talk.


	3. Chapter 3: Misguided Assumptions

**AN: New Chapter! Thanks to those who followed my stories… I'll give you guys a shutout later on. Chapters are gonna be a lil longer than the ones before. Read n enjoy... The story's already done in my head its jus a mater of getting it on paper. Maybe you guys can give me suggestions as how you want it to go and I'll see what I do.**

Chapter 3: Misguided Assumptions

As soon I parked the car in her massive driveway she got out and went into the house. I followed her; picking up my bags as I locked the door behind me. "Follow me and I'll show you the room you'll be staying in." She headed up the stairs and I went behind her. She stopped at the first door. "That one," she said pointing to the door next to the one she was standing "is your sister's room. The one next to Kris' is my brother's whenever he is here. The one at the end of the hall is the guest room. You either sleep there or with your sister. The bathroom is across the hall and in the basement. Any questions?" I shook my head. She smiled, nodded, and disappeared into the room behind her.

I placed my bags in the guest room and went to explore the rest of the house. It was amazing. I found my way to the living room, sat on the couch and watched TV till I heard the door open.

"Down here all by yourself?" my sister asked wrapping her arms around my neck from behind.

"Yeah. Taylor's in her room." My sister jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to me. "Why? What did you say to her?" I frowned, "Nothing actually, what did _**you**_ say o her?" she nodded, picking up on what I was trying to say. "Why don't you just ask her out?" I shook my head, "What if she says no?" my sister got up from the couch, "And what if she says yes? Just do it dude."

A couple hours later Taylor came into the living room and sat on the couch next to me. She was in her pajamas; a boxer shorts and a SpongeBob t-shirt. "You've been hidden a while." I said. She turned and smiled at me. "Uhh yeah, it's this new technology, I don't know what you call it but we humans call it sleeping. You should try it sometime." I laughed "Sarcasm, nice. So… ahh Taylor, I was thinking, I saw a carnival when we were driving home earlier today, you want to check it out?" she shrugged "Yeah we could." I smiled, that was pretty easy. "How about tomorrow, round 8?" she nodded "I could do that." She picked up the remote and flicked through the channels, settling for a replay of Raw from Monday. I watched her closely as my segment came up. If she was a fan of mine she sure could hide it.

My sister came in holding a DVD. "Can we?" she asked. Taylor squinted her eyes, trying to read the cover, "Secrets from Her Past? Seriously? You're going to make us suffer through a Lifetime movie? I'd rather take my eyes out and eat them." I laughed.

"Do you hate Lifetime movies that much?"

"With every fiber of my being"

My sister pouted. "Well we're going to watch it anyway." She said putting it in and hitting play.

"Ugh! This is going to be the worst 2 hours of my life," Taylor said looking up, "just take me now I don't want to suffer." I laughed. I found myself doing that frequently around her. "So, what kind of movies _**do**_ you like?" I asked her as the intros for the movie played across the screen.

"Mostly action, comedy, horror and adventure. Romance is 'kill joy' kinda movie."

"Yeah! I know right. I'm just glad that I won't be the only one suffering through this."

She smiled "Me? Suffer through this?" se held up her iPhone, "I have Twitter. I don't about you but I am _**not**_ going to suffer through this."

"Will you guys shut up?"

"Why should we Kris? You've seen this movie like a million times already. I don't see why you should put Phil and I through this."

"Pssht… I haven't watched it like fifteen times." Taylor shrugged, "Same difference."

Taylor and I sat on the couch while my sister sat on the floor and _**literally**_ talked the entire movie. I heard Taylor sigh next to me and I laughed to myself. This was going to be a long 2 hours.

"Finally!" Taylor said walking to the DVD player and taking out Secrets from Her Past and putting in another. Before hitting play she went into the kitchen. When she came out she had a big bowl of pop corn in her hand. She sat down next to me and hit play.

"But I don't want to watch the Hangover movies." My sister whined looking up at Taylor. "We had to suffer through some Lifetime crap. It's only fair if you let us watch something we'd _**actually**_ be interested in." I said in Taylor's defense. "Good choice by the way."

She smiled and offered me some popcorn. "I know!" she said mimicking Monica from Friends, "I have good taste."

After about four hours of laughing Taylor got up and stretched. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning guys." She playfully kicked my sister who was sleeping on the floor. "Nite Krista, love you." She bent down and gave my sister a kiss on the cheek.

"What? So I don't get one?" I teased her. "Nope. I don't know you like that." She turned and headed up the stairs. The sound of her door shutting brought me back to my senses. Was she teasing me or was she serious?

"TAYLOR! You've got Phil her waiting for you!" my sister turned and wined at me. "Just don't do anything gross or stupid or you might ruin you chances with her."

"You don't even know if she likes me."

"Hence I said '_**chances**_' just don't blow it!"

"I'm ready. Unless you want to stay here and kill each other." Taylor was at the bottom of the stairs in a pair of khaki shorts a red 'Bazinga' top and red converse.

"Let's get out of here. You look nice by the way."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." We chatted about normal stuff on our walk to the carnival. When we arrived we went on every ride then went back on the cooler ones.

When we got stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel I turned to her, "How 'bout a picture?"

"Sure, why not." I took out my iPhone and reduced the distance between us. I tilted my phone and leaned my head to hers. "Ready?" I asked

"Yeah." I flashed the camera and almost blinded my self. I studied the photo. "It looks fine you know, it's not going up for an exhibition."

"I know but just to be on the safe side lets take another one." I tilted my phone again. "Ready?"

She turned and kissed my cheek as the camera flashed. I looked at the picture on my phone. "Don't look so freaked out. I was just being original." She said as the Ferris Wheel began to move.

"Umm I wasn't freaking out. I was just caught off guard."

"I see. It's getting late. We should go. I've got a lot to do tomorrow." We started walking home, the cold breeze hitting our faces. Taylor shivered and I took off my hoodie and handed it to her. She took it and placed it on.

"You know, about what my sister said yesterday. It's kinda true."

"What did you sister say yesterday?" she asked, forcing me to say it.

"It's true that I like you."

"Like the kid you have for friends?" she was teasing me now.

"No. Like the kind you have for a potential girlfriend." By this time we were standing on her porch. "I don't expect you to feel the same way. I just wanted to get it off my chest,"

"I understand where you're coming from." she said leaning in and planting a kiss on my cheek. She opened the door and turned to face me. "Good night Phil." she said with a knowing look on her face then she turned and disappeared into the house. "Good night Taylor." I whispered.

I woke up to a bunch of screaming and noise. I got up and walked over to the window and looked outside. I could see the driveway; I could see Taylor leaning against a strange car. I could see a tall dude walking up to her and hugging her tightly. I could see him kissing her forehead and playing with her hair. I saw them get in the car and drive off. I went back to sit on the bed. So she had a boyfriend. With what happened lat night I thought she liked me too. She was just trying to be nice. "This is gonna be awkward." I said to myself.

**AN: End of Chapter 3. Tell me what you think. Please review. BTW if you could guess who Taylor rode off with you'll get a shout out before my next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: You're Hired

**AN: The first review got the answer! Thanks for your comments. Chapter 4 and 5 might be a little intense because everything is gonna come out in the open. Hope you like it. 3 **

Chapter 4: You're hired

In spite of how crappy I was feeling I got up, showered and went into the living room and dropped myself on the couch. "I'm not a physiatrist or anything but I'm gonna guess it didn't go well last night." I frowned at my sister, "No technically, it didn't go as planned." My sister sat on the couch. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No" I snapped, I didn't mean to but I was just angry. 'Why are you angry?' I heard a voice in my head say, 'She told you she understood, not that she liked you.'

"It's was that bad?" I shrugged "Taylor didn't tell you anything by chance?" my sister shook her head, "Nope. And I didn't ask. If she thought it was important, she would've told me."

Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I pulled out my earphones and turned around to face a woman who looked like she was 3 breaths away from dying. "You're CM Punk, aren't you?" I smiled, finally something to take my mind off Taylor. "No, I'm batman." She laughed but it sounded more like when you step on a cat's tail.

"I'm a big fan of yours." She squealed, "From your pipe bombs, to your snow angling, to your amazing talent in the ring. I just love you!"

"Umm thanks. I appreciate it ahh…"

"Emily." She said

"I appreciate it Emily. It's always nice to meet a fan."

"Can I have an autograph and a picture? If it isn't too much."

"Sure, why not?" I smiled and she looked like if she would die. I was enjoying myself.

I stayed out of the house for as long as I could've but I was at the gym and I needed a shower. I was running up the driveway jus as Taylor and her man fellow were getting out of the car. "Crap." I said under my breath as I approached them. The guy smiled at me. "You must be Krista's brother. You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" He laughed at his own joke, "just kidding, I'm Eric by the way. Big fan of yours." I gingerly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too.' I said forcing a smile on my face. "I got to go take a shower, I'm sweaty." I said walking in the house and heading to the bathroom.

When I came back downstairs they were all sitting on the floor in the living room playing video games. Except for my sister; she's not really into that. I sat as far as I could politely get without seeming antisocial. "Hey Phil, you want a game? I'm tired of trashing Eric."

"No. I'm good." I said between my teeth. My sister turned and looked at me.

"Really, you sue? I'm gonna go light on you."

"Yes. I'm sure." I snapped, scowling at Eric. My sister stared at me.

"Somebody's in a bad mood."

I broke my stare from my sister and looked at Taylor, "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Holy crap!" my sister shouted cutting me off. "I can't believe how big a retard you are." I looked at my sister, my eyes telling her to shut up.

"Eww Phil, you think Taylor and Eric are dating! That's just nasty."

Taylor looked at me, her face halfway between a glare and a frown. "Not only is it nasty but it is also frowned upon by society."

"Why?" I felt stupid the minute the question left my lips.

"Because sponge brain," Taylor said tossing the video game controller away and waling over to me. "Eric is my brother!" she stormed off; I jumped when I heard her door slam. Eric walked over to me, "Sorry if I didn't properly introduce myself," he said extending his hand, "I'm Eric; Taylor's brother and Krista's boyfriend."

"I've never been excited to meet one of Krista's boyfriends before. Nice to meet you." I laughed.

"Tay looks pretty pissed." Eric said sitting next to Krista. "Good luck getting her un-pissed." I sat there thinking of how I was going to explain myself to her.

It was 2:30am and I still couldn't sleep. The fact that Taylor didn't come back downstairs weighed heavily on my mind. I walked to the window and saw her sitting Indian style on the front lawn.

"Need some company?"

She turned around, her hair blowing in the wind. She had on her SpongeBob pajamas. "I don't really care."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I could've sworn that he was your boyfriend."

She got up and faced me, "That does not justify you treating me like crap because you have feelings for me and I have a boyfriend."

"I know it doesn't. I was acting on pure feelings; most of which were anger and hurt. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted but that doesn't mean I don't think you're a douche bag."

"Well, can we discuss it tomorrow over lunch?"

"No, I have an interview with your boss."

"Really? What as?"

"None of your business. I'm going to bed." She was still angry with me. "Hey, I'm really sorry. Good night and I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her cheek and went to bed and had a pretty awesome sleep.

Taylor's POV

Stilettos, skinny jeans and a red and black plaid shirt; I was ready for my interview with Vince. I left my hair loose and a hair band was on my hand; just in case. I grabbed the files off my dresser and left.

"So, Ms. Cooper, what makes you think you're worthy of this job?" I was sitting across from the boss himself.

"Well, I was the part-time manager of Sheamus for about 5 months; I was a manager for Jason Earles and Sarah Hyland among others. I was also a writer for the paper at my high school."

"I see. This is just a formality. You have an impressive experience. Let's cut to the chase. "You're hired." He got up and stretched out his hand. "Welcome to the WWE."

"Thank you."

I bumped into someone as I walked out Vince's office. It was CM Punk. "Oh it's just you."

"Yeah, it's me. You've been in there long enough. Now I'm going to get me a manager." He pulled me back into the room.

"Vince, I found my manager. We had a deal; neither you nor she can refuse me." Vince shrugged, "My hands are tied, sorry. Taylor, meet your new client."

CM Punk smirked. "Thank you sir." He pulled me out of the room, down the street and into a restaurant. After we sat down and ordered he smiled at me. I scowled at him.

"So, how do you like working for the WWE?"

" I like that I'm their newest creative writer. I'm not too pleased with being your manager. You're too stubborn."

"Wow, I'm not going to be offended by that. So you mind telling me a bit about yourself?"

"Uhh my full name is Taylor Erin Cooper, I'm 22 and when I was 4 I moved into my new house which happened to be an orphanage."

"But I thought you dad just recently died. Why did you have to live in an orphanage?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's a long story."

"We just started eating. We've got time."

"Well too bad. I don't want to talk about it." I was getting anxious.

"Taylor, I like you, can you at least trust me enough to tell me… Besides you don't look like you're over it. I can help you."

"For Christ's sake Phillip! I said I don't want to talk about it. Leave it alone." I had tears in my eyes. Phil looked concerned but I just wasn't ready to tell him the truth about my past.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets from Her Past

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I've been busy with school and stuff and I was sick over the weekend. BUT it's worth the wait because I think this is my best chapter yet. Enjoy**

Chapter 5: Secrets from Her Past

CM Punk's POV

The rest of the lunch was awful. I changed the subject and got Taylor laughing but I couldn't get that look of desperation when she begged me to drop the topic out of my head. I was gonna need to have a serious talk with my sister.

When we returned home I got out the car and went in search for my sister; she was in her room. "What's the deal with Taylor and her past?" I asked locking her door.

She shrugged. "Taylor and what past?" I ran my hand over my face; I didn't have time for this, "Krista don't play with me." I whispered loudly. "You know fully well what I'm talking about. What. Happened. In Taylor's past?"

"I can't tell you." She sighed. I threw my hands up in the air. "What do mean you can't tell me?"

"It means just that Phil. I can't tell you. I promised Taylor. Sorry." There was a knock on the door, "come in." my sister said.

"I got the job- Phil, I didn't see you there."

My sister smiled "Congrats."

"Hardly, your brother talked his way into me being his manager. So imagine how happy I am!"

"He's not that bad. He can b loveable when he's not all up in your face being annoying. So you just have to find that 3% of Phil that you can deal with and try work with it."

"I'm right here." Taylor laughed, "I think that's why she said it you big weirdo."

Saturday was amazing; we spent the entire day shopping for junk food for my PPV the next night.

My sister and Eric got out the car the minute I parked it and headed to the arena. I had gotten them all ring side seats so I could literally hear them when they cheered me on as I trash Jericho's butt. The only downside of their seats was that it was directly behind Michael Cole. "I'm gonna meet you guys in there, I wanna talk to Phil." Taylor said.

"Ohh." My sister said making kissing sounds. "Why don't you just stay backstage with him? Be his good luck charm."

"Eww, Krista. By the way, weren't you going somewhere?"

"Fine. I can take a hint. Let's go Eric." She said grabbing Eric and disappearing through a door.

"So ahh, what did you wanna tell me?"

"Yes actually, since I'm your new manager and I sorta control all the crap you try to pull, you're gonna have to tone it down a bit. It's not good for publicity." I leaned against the wall and smirked. I raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you wanted to say to me Ms. Cooper?" She frowned; her eyes searching to see if she _**really**_ had something else to say. She shrugged. "I don't think there is."

"I beg to differ Cooper. There is something you want to tell me."

"And what might that be….Punk?"

"If I have to spell it out. You didn't wish me luck for my match tonight."

She rolled her eyes "Really? I _**need**_ to wish you luck?"

"Well yeah, you're my manager."

"I didn't see that in my contract."

"But you know you want to wish me luck." I said. The theme song foe Extreme Rules began to play indicating the show was about to start. "Fine. Good luck CM Punk." Then she kissed me. It was brief but my reflexes were fast enough and I kissed her back. She moved away from me and tapped my cheek. "Make me proud and lay off the crap." She said walking through the door into the arena.

"Crap! I've got a match I need to prepare for." I said after realizing I was still standing outside the arena.

'Look in my eyes, what do you see-' I walked down the ramp, feeding off the adrenaline from the crowd. I went to the announcer's table and leaned over to pull Krista and Taylor in a hug. I stood in the ring and waited for Jericho to enter. I glared at him. I was waiting for weeks to get my hands on him and it was finally going to happen. I have been taking his bull for far too long and tonight it was all going to end.

The bell rang and everything went blank. I sprang at Jericho; hitting him with everything I had. I had to admit I landed some pretty good punches and kicks on him. A sharp pain swam through my body as my head bounced off the steel steps. As I was pulling myself off the floor I saw Jericho taunting my sister. My sister slapped him and I smiled; I had taught her well. I hit Jericho over the head just as he stretched over to hit my sister. I tossed him in the ring and began to pound on him. We both threw punches back and forth but I eventually got him on my shoulders and hit the GTS. "1! 2! 3! Ring the bell!" The ref raised my hand and I nodded my head in time with my music. That was another score for CM Punk. I stood on the ropes and raised my title; pointing to the WWE universe, symbolically thanking them for rooting for me during my match. I walked down the ramp with adrenaline still pumping through my veins. I was on high and I wasn't coming down anytime soon.

"Why don't you guys drive back home. I need to talk to Phil. We can just walk back."

"We can what!" I said in disbelief, "Walk? Yeah, I'm up for walking because I wasn't just in a tough match that makes me feel like I've been run over by a truck."

"Great! Then it's settled. We'll see you guys at home. Don't bother waiting up." We walked to a nearby park in silence; weird eerie silence.

"Okay Taylor, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked when we were in the loneliest part of the park. "Yesterday you asked me about my past. You sure you want to know"

"Yeah, I like you so it's kinda important."

"Well I don't know why but my day never liked me."

"Hey, that's not true. He did leave you that huge house didn't he?"

"No, he hated me. And would you shut up so I could tell the story?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not gonna say a thing."

"Good, my dad was around; up until the day I was born. For some reason he never wanted a daughter. So when I was born he left. But my mother loved my brother and me for the both of them. Then one night we were driving when some drunken retard decided he waned to rearrange the front of our car. The accident killed my mother instantly. My brother and I only got a few cuts and scratches. The next day they shipped us off to an orphanage. We didn't even get to go to the funeral. My own mother's funeral." She let a few tears slide down her cheeks. "My brother promised me he'd always be there for me, to protect me. We were all each other had. When my dad found out what happened he made arrangements to 'do the right thing'" she made air quotes with her hand. "On my fifth birthday he came to the orphanage and any average human would think he'd pick up _**both**_ his children. When he saw me he blatantly refused to take me. I could never forget what he said."

"What did he say?" She shrugged and turned away; not wanting me to see her cry. "Taylor, tell me." I said turning her around and wiping her tears. "He said he didn't want me cause there was nothing he could do with a daughter. That I was stupid, worthless, a waste of space and time and I would only get in his way. I was five when he told me that and I still remember every detail. I knew he was right but it hurt to hear him say it."

"That isn't true; you're the opposite of all those things. You're smart, beautiful, unique and you're great enough to be worth Krista's, Eric's any my time. We all care about you. Don't you ever forget that." She nodded. She was still crying so I hugged her. "But wait, if your dad hated you so much why did he leave you the house. And how did you survive the orphanage by yourself?" she turned her face so she could speak. "My brother used to sneak out so he could see me. Even though we were apart, he never broke his promise. That's why we're so close. And as for my dad; the day he died he called me to his hospital room. He admitted that he never liked me and said that it was out of guilt and pure love for my mother that he left me something in his will. He didn't really. He was just saying that. He left the house to my mother and she said it was to be mine when I turned sixteen. He hated me so much he even kept that from me. When I was sixteen I had to leave the orphanage. I lived on the street for eight months till I met you sister and she took me in. I had lost contact with my brother; also my father's doing. I had live _**literally**_ from pay check to pay check toll he died. I laughed at his funeral."

"I can't say I'm sorry enough. But I am. You didn't deserve any of this." I said squeezing her tightly as she sobbed in my arms.

**AN: End of chapter 5. Expect chapter 6 soon, I just got to finish writing it on paper. Review if you wanna. 3**


	6. Chapter 6: 2500 Miles Away

Chapter 6: 2500 Miles Away

I continued to hold her while she cried. I needed to something to make her laugh and I need to do it fast. "You know, you're gonna make me look like if I peed through my chest."

"Peed through your chest? Do you think I'm six or something? If you want to make me laugh you've got to do better than peed through your chest." She spat out.

"But atleast I got you to stop crying."

"Yeah, atleast you did." She aid smiling. "Thank you."

"No problem," I said shrugging and sitting against a tree. "That's what I do."

"That's what you do?" she raised her eyebrow. "I thought you were a wrestle."

"No, no, no, no.

"I said shaking my index finger, "I am the best in the world, therefore I can do anything; even ballet." I got up and attempted a toe point turn. I ended up tangling my legs and falling on my butt. "Yeah! You make a great ballet dancer." she sat besides me. "Thanks for listening and understanding." I put my hand around her; pulling her close. "Nah, its okay. That's what I do for my woman."

"Your woman? So I'm your woman now?"

"If you want to be. Do you want to be my woman?"

"Ehh, why not? I've been worse off."

"Ouch. I'm gonna pretend that didn't hurt."

"Hehe and I'm gonna pretend I didn't mean that." This time I was the one who kissed her first and to my greatest joy (as cheesy as that sounds) she kissed me back. Strange as it was the walk back didn't seem as long as I expected; maybe it was because of the company I was with. I woke up Monday morning intending to have a chat with my sister before leaving for the Raw taping. When I reached the living room my sister was sitting on the couch with Taylor sound asleep on her lap. I walked over, sat on the couch and placed Taylor's legs on my lap. "I need to talk to you. Is she asleep?"

Taylor's POV

"I told him everything about my past then I started crying like a baby but h-"

"Shut up and pretend you're asleep. Phil's coming." Krista said. I did as I was told and a few seconds later I felt a pair of hands move my legs and place them on their lap. "I need to talk to you. Is she asleep?" I heard Punk's voice.

"No Phil, she's searching for elephants in my lap." I had to keep myself from laughing. "Haha. Well I need to talk to you about her so can we move?"

"And risk waking her up? She's asleep." He was whispering, but I wasn't asleep so it didn't matter. "Did she tell you anything about last night?"

"No, she fell asleep before she could. Why? What happened?"

"Nothing, she just told me everything about her past."

"She must really like and trust you to do that. She doesn't tell that to just anyone." Punk was absently rubbing my leg; sending shivers up my spine. "And I kinda asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Really?"

Yupp. Amazing isn't it? She said yes. Well actually she said 'Ehh why not? I've been worse off.' But it was a yes."

"You love her!"

"Whoa... that's a strong word. I like her. A lot. I could see myself loving her but its o early to tell. We barely know each other and love's not an emotion you play around with."

"Oh my Gosh. You should marry her she says the exact thing. It ended a lot of her relationships."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's like God took half of each of you and placed it in the other. It's like you're meant to be. Creepy isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried that with all travelling I have to do we mightn't see each other enough."

"Isn't she your manager? You could have her travel with you. And knowing you, it'll be a smart thing to do."

"I have to pack anyway. I've got a flight at 7. I was hoping to spend some time with her but its 11:00 already and she doesn't look like she would be up anytime soon. I'm starting to regret keeping her up last night to watch moves." Punk got up and Krista said, "You can open your eyes Tay, he just got up."

CM Punk's POV

"You can open your eyes Tay, he just got up." I spun around to see Taylor smiling at me. "Morning Punk."

"You weren't sleeping? You weren't supposed to hear that."

She shrugged, "Kay, I'll just pretend I didn't hear anything. What's the big deal anyway?"

"Nothing. Could you come help me pack?"

"Yeah, sure, cause my life is so boring and I have nothing better to do."

"Is that a yes?"

"No. I'm not helping you pack."

"Yeah you are." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the room I was staying. "Uhh Mr. Brooks, I'm pretty sure when I gave you this room I could've seen the floor. And besides, I like it better when humans, and not pigs live in here." She sat on the bed Indian style. "It's not that bad. When I'm done packing you'll see."

About 10 minutes late I was done packing and the room looked safe enough for human encounters. I sat on the bed next to her. "So, are you leaving with me tonight?"

"I wish I could." she said making herself comfortable; apparently her head on my lap was comfortable. "Vince told me I don't start for a month; till everything finalizes. And I nee to take care of some things before leaving." I sighed. "We just got together and we're gonna be 2500 miles away from each other." She looked up at me. "It's not going to be that bad. We have call, Skype, text and twitter. You'll survive."

"I hope so."

Taylor and I stood in the crowded airport; Krista had insisted on saying her goodbye at home and letting Taylor drive me alone. The lady on the speaker said that my flight was ready. "That's me. I'll call you when I land." She shook her head. "When you land its straight to Raw. You can call me after. Now go. I'll see you soon. Bye." She pulled me into a hug; a long warm, tight hug. I pulled back and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed me back; wrapping her hands around my neck. She was tip toes because she was so short; it almost made me laugh. "You can't miss your flight Phil. Go." I give her one more kiss. "Bye." I d=said turning and walking away. That kiss was just added one more reason to why I hate having to leave my hometown.

Taylor's POV

My phone was ringing; constantly. I ignored it before but now it was frustrating. I tried to see the caller's ID which felt like I was looking at the sun. I gave up and answered. "What!"

"Well thank you for answering."

"Punk do you know what time it is?"

"Nope, do you?"

"No, and do you know why? Because I was sleeping, you should try it sometime."

"Hehe, I called you after the show; sent a bunch of messages but I got no answer." I sighed "That was because I was asleep. My boyfriend me up late last night watching movies."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's this retarded loser on Raw called CM Punk."

"Hahaha you know you love me retarded." I laughed "Don't fool yourself. Can we talk later? I'm really tired."

"Fine, bye. I miss you."

"Wish I could've said the same. Bye Phil."

I was walking backstage looking for my boyfriend. He didn't know I was here which was even better. As I neared his locker room I grew excited. When I opened the door that said 'CM Punk' I saw my boyfriend alright. I saw him sitting on the bench with Maria on his lap and her tongue down his throat. I didn't even bother disturbing them. I just turned around and left.

**AN: End of this chapter. What do you think Taylor should do and what do you think is Punk's excuse for what he did? Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7: Maybe We Should Take a Break

**AN: I know some of you are shocked about what Punk did. To tell the truth so am I. I was writing the chapter and it just came to me. I don't know what it's going to lead to but I know its going to be good. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading.**

Chapter 7: Maybe We Should Take a Break

I pressed 'call' and placed the phone to my ear. On the third ring she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Do you miss me?"

"No, not really."

I smiled into the phone. "Stop lying to yourself babe, you know you miss your boyfriend."

"No, actually I don't. And you know what else? I don't want to talk to you; bye."

My smile faded, "Wait, what's wrong with you? Why are you so cranky?"

"Why am I cranky? You've got some nerve to ask me why I'm cranky."

"Taylor, why are you so angry?"

"I don't know CM Punk. Why don't you ask Maria?" She clicked off the phone and I sat there wondering what she meant. Then it hit me; I called her back. "What part of 'I don't want to talk to you' don't you get?"

"Are you here?"

"No, I'm on the moon."

"Why didn't you call first?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I wanted to surprise you. It's not my fault I didn't know you were seeing another client."

"Look Taylor, I know it looked bad, but it isn't what you think."

"Ohh, so you were teaching her to play Solitaire then?"

"No, okay fine; it is what it looked like but it isn't _**what**_ it looked like."

"Save it Punk." She hung up again. I threw I threw my phone on my bag and punched the wall. A sharp pain told me how smart an idea it was. She was mad at me and she had every right to be. But if she would just listen she would know that I didn't kiss Maria. At that time my locker door opened and Maria stepped in. "Hey Punk. Miss me?" I scowled at her, "Get out Maria."

"Why should I? You want me here."

"No, no I don't want you here. I never did _**want**_ you here."

"Well if you didn't want me here, why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't kiss you! You kissed me and if I remembered correctly; I shoved you off."

"Yeah, but at the end of the day, we kissed."

"Yeah, a kiss that my girlfriend happened to walk in on."

"Ohh did she now? Brilliant." She smiled. "How the hell can you smile? You came in here to throw yourself at me. I told you I was seeing someone and you jump on me like a baboon. My girlfriend saw that and now she's pissed and won't even allow me to explain to her what really happened."

"Well then in that case, mission accomplished."

"Wait, what! You man you planned this all along? You devious little b-"

"Hold on now; don't get mad at me, that's what you get for breaking up with me."

"That was two years ago and I didn't break up with you, you broke up with me."

"It's the same thing. Now we're both single because I don't think you little tomboy girlfriend is going to forgive you. After all, you did cheat. And it's a shame; the relationship only lasted 3 weeks."

"Were you stalking me?"

"No, I prefer secretive observation."

"You little bitch."

"Oh stop it. You'll thank me later."

"No I won't. if you were stalking correctly you'd notice I was enjoying myself with her. Now I know she hasn't left the arena yet so go find her and tell her what happened."

"I would do no such thing." Before I got to answer her Sheamus walked in and told me they were ready fro my match. "We are not finished with this conversation." I said walking out. I went out to my match and lost. It was probably due to the fact that I had so much on my mind and that my opponent was Mark Henry."

I walked backstage looking for Taylor. I needed to set things right with her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked; obviously pissed off. "I need to explain to you what really went on between Maria and I."

"No you don't Punk. I know what I saw."

"Punk? Why are we so formal now?"

"Because after what I just saw you don't expect me to call you 'Philly' and happily jump in you arms now do you?"

"Taylor, there is nothing going on between Maria and I." she stared at me hard. Good, that meant she was thinking, a little more pushing and everything will be alright. "Hey baby, I've been looking for you. I'm sorry you lost your match. Let's go to your locker room and you can show me where it hurts and I'll make it all better." Maria hugged me from behind. She looked at Taylor with a fake smile on her face, "Hey, I'm Maria. I see you've meet Punky."

"Yeah I guess I have." Taylor said looking at me.

"And who might you be? Are you a fan?"

"No, I'm leaving. Goodbye CM Punk." She turned and headed out the arena. "You happy now?" she just smiled, nodded and walked away.

I rolled over and checked my phone fro the time; 2:37am. It was 2:37am and I was still awake and I knew why. I got up and decided I needed a walk. It was raining but I didn't care. I walked and came across a park and decided to take a stroll inside. I saw Taylor just standing n the rain. I ran over to her. "Taylor, before you say anything, can you please just let me explain myself to you?" she looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy; she was crying. "I don't want to hear it."

"Well I want you to hear it Taylor. There's really nothing going on between Maria and I. That ship has long ago sailed."

"Really, long ago sailed? So that was a reunion make-out then?"

"No Taylor, it was nothing. It meant nothing."

"Well if that kiss was nothing I don't want to see one that means something."

"But it didn't. You don't understand. You've got it all wrong."

"I've got it all wrong! I don't understand!" she said sarcastically, placing her hands across her chest. "I beg of you, enlighten me Phillip Brooks."

"Maria doesn't mean anything to me. She's jus an ex-girlfriend that's pissed because of how the relationship ended."

"Well go back to the dumb tramp. That would make Maria and me very happy."

"But I don't want her. I want you."

"You have a hell of a way to show that."

"Look, Maria's just pissed because of how our relationship ended. She wanted to drive us apart. She wants to make you pissed at me."

"Oh really? Well then tell her she did a splendid job."

"No you don't understand. She's a physco. She was stalking me. That's how she knew about you. That's why she came to visit me today."

"If that's so, then how did she know I'd be coming today? You didn't even know that."

"Like I said; she was stalking us, so she'd probably know that. She wants to break us up."

"Well I need to find her and thank her for saving me from doing stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think maybe we should take a break Phil." She walked away before turning back to face me. "And don't think it's not going to be temporary so don't hold your breath."

"Please don't do this Taylor. I really care about you and you're the best thing that's happened to me in years. I don't want to loose that."

"You should've thought about that before letting Maria stick her tongue down your throat." She was crying and I could see she was having a hard time getting the words out. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. And don't call me unless its business related. You know what? Don't call me at all. I'll contact you whenever. Oh, these coincidental meet ups, they stop now. I really don't want to see you ever again outside of the fact that I'm you manager and I can't get out of it. I tried and Vince won't let me. So goodbye Phillip and hello CM Punk." She turned and headed out the park. I stood there in the rain, hurting as I watched the best thing that ever happened to me walk out my life.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting. What do you guys think Taylor should do?**


	8. Chapter 8: Payback is a Bitch

**AN: Here's the next chapter. The idea kinda came from one of my reviews and I added my twist to it. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 8: Payback is A B**ch

When I got back to the hotel and was about to go into my room I saw Taylor get off the elevator. She walked right past me and stopped two doors from mine and tapped lightly on it. A few seconds Sheamus opened the door. "Hey there lassie." He said with his Irish accent. "I was waitin' on ya. Come on in." she walked in and the door closed behind her. I stood there not sure what to think. I knew she knew Sheamus from before, I just didn't know hey were even friends or even that close. I shrugged, "It's probably nothing." I said to myself as I went into my hotel room and got out of my wet clothes.

Taylor's POV

"We've got to get ya outa those wet clothes lassie." Sheamus said as he closed the door behind me. I shrugged and sat on his bed. "Ey Taylor, I love ya like a sister and all man, but get off me bed with ya wet clothes!"

"Sorry Stephen." He waved his hand. "Ahh its nothing lad." He said throwing one of his t-shirts at me. "Just put on some dry clothes. I don't want me sister catching a cold." I smiled, besides Eric and Krista, Sheamus was just about the only person I could call family. I stood and took off my wet t-shirt, then my sneakers and finally my jeans. He handed me a towel and I dried myself off. "So, what brings ya here lassie?" I shrugged, putting on his t-shirt which came to my knees. "I don't wanna be in my undies alone." He sighed and tumbled through his bag. He came over to me and handed me on of his boxers. "Ya didn't answer my question. I thought you wudda been with ya fella." The look I gave him when he told me that told him everything he needed to know. Sitting down on his bed he looked at me, "Ya wanna talk about it?" I shrugged and sat next to him. "I was gonna surprise him today, you see we hadn't seen each other in three and a half weeks. When I opened his locker room I saw him making out with his ex-girlfriend, Maria so I just left. He didn't even know I saw him. Then he calls me pretending everything was fine but I told him I had seen what he'd done and I didn't want to speak with him. But after his match he came to me when I was in catering to explain 'exactly' what happened. I was starting to believe him when Maria came and hugged him telling him they should go to his locker room so she can 'heal his wounds.' And the reason I'm all wet is because I was out walking the rain. I ran into him and we had another argument. Everything he said just got me angrier. So I broke up with him." I fought back tears. Sheamus pulled me in his arms and I snuggled in his chest. "Ye should make the fella see that you're perfect without him."

But I'm not. I miss him. I need him."

"Yeah, but make him _**think**_ ye don't."

"Oh, I see what you're getting at. Fight fire with fire, or in this case jealousy with jealousy. Will you help me?"

"Only if you promise to help me."

"Deal, wait, help you with what?"

"I like Layla."

"Ohhhh! Stephen and Layla sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Do ya want me help or what?"

"Sorry, so, what do you suggest we do?"

"Pretend we're together."

"Good! Wait, but won't that ruin the Layla thing?"

"Nah, cause we'll only be together for Punk to see."

"You're smarter than you look."

"Shut up. So, every morning he gets up at 5:30am to go work out. You leave my room at 5:30am and coincidently bump into him and we'll see how it goes from there." I smiled and nodded. "And I could still be wearing your clothes!"

"Yeah! The fella's gonna think we did something. Are we awesome or what?"

I spent the rest of the night watching movies and playing video games with Sheamus. It reminded me of old times when I used to be his manager.

"Taylor, wake up. It's time." Sheamus was gently shaking me. "Huh?"

"Its 5:30. Get out." It took me a moment to comprehend what he was saying then I remembered. I got up and grabbed my clothes and rushed out the room. Just as planned I ran right into CM Punk; resulting in me falling flat on my butt. "Holy crap! I'm so sor- Taylor?"

"Oh, hi Punk. What are you doing here?"

"I stay on this floor. What are you…doing here?"

"I uh-I was just ahh…" he looked at me and got the message. My hair was in a messy bun, I was wearing a Sheamus t-shirt and my clothes and shoes were in my hand. "You were with Sheamus?" it was more a statement than a question. "You can say that." I shrugged. "Why were you with Sheamus? Don't you have a room here?"

"Yeah but I just wanted to spend the night with Sheamus."

"I see. What did you guys do the entire night?" I shrugged, "You know…Stuff. As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I'm meeting Sheamus for breakfast before we head to the next state." I walked away feeling quite achieved. I waited till I was in the elevator to send a text to Sheamus. 'Part 1 completed! We'll continue on the tour bus. Don't worry Layla won't be riding with us. Oh and meet me in the lobby in an hour! We're having breakfast. -TayE' I got a text from Sheamus saying he'd be there and I smiled. "Payback's a bitch CM Punk." I said.

CM Punk's

This was just too weird. We didn't even break up for 24 hours and she spent the night with Sheamus. I had asked the hotel management for the room next to them and I spent the night with my ear pressed to the wall. All I heard was her laughter and giggles. Her laughter and giggles that made me feel all warm inside; made me forget about everything that was bothering me, laughter and giggles that just made me happy. Now they were all for Sheamus. I was still standing in the hotel hall way when Sheamus stepped out his room with his luggage and walked pass me, "Mornin fella." He beamed. "Wait, wait, Sheamus. What's the deal with you and Taylor?" Sheamus smiled when I said her name. "The deal? Taylor just makes me calm and happy, and you gotta admit fella, that girl has a nice piece of arse. Speaking of which I gotta meet her for breakfast. I'll see you on the tour bus. Bye fella."

I sat at a table in a corner of the restaurant and watched as they ate breakfast. They were laughing and making jokes and holding hands. They both had 'the look' in their eyes. How could she date so soon after breaking up with me? That was what hurt the most.

They sat at the back of the tour bus and I took the seat in front them. I wanted to hear what they were talking about. It made no sense because they were both whispering. The only thing I understood were occasional outbursts of laughter from either Taylor or Sheamus. Then I heard something; "No Taylor don't fall asleep on me."

"But I'm tired. You kept me up late last night, remember?"

"How can I forget? It was the best night I ever spent with a lassie in ages."

"Shut up. The entire bus doesn't have to know." Then it got quiet again. The entire bus doesn't have to know what?

In the most casual was ever I turned around and looked at them. He was hugging her and she was asleep in his arms. I was replaced.

**AN: There it is... The end of chapter 8. I hope you do. Please review, I've been enjoying reading what you have to say about this story so far and you don't know how much I appreciate it. **


	9. Chapter 9: Business, Not Pleasure

**AN: Okay, so AJ slapped Punk… kinda not what I wanted to happen so I'm bummed out. I finished chapter 10 so you're gonna get it pretty soon. **

Chapter 9: Business, Not Pleasure

I hadn't seen much or Taylor in days; but whenever I did she was always with Sheamus. I was obsessed with the relationship they had. So obsessed that I made sure I had the room next to Sheamus at every hotel we were in. by doing that I found out that she was staying in his hotel room. Every time I saw them together, I grew to hate Sheamus more. Every time I saw them I wanted to pull every orange strand of hair from his eyebrows. I just wanted to hurt him just as much as he had hurt me; by taking the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I didn't talk to Taylor for two weeks then one night I heard a knock on my hotel room door. I got up and answered the door to find Taylor staring back at me. "Hey Tay. What brings you by?" I asked smiling sweetly at her. "Save it Punk. And its Taylor or Ms. Cooper. You don't know me like that anymore." She shoved some files in my chest and stormed in my room. "Vince feels its time for me to take up my place as your manager. With all the crap you do I've got my work cut out for me." So she wasn't here on her own terms. My smile faded. "All the crap I pull? What kinda crap do I pull?" she glared at me, "All your stupid pipe bombs. I mean, I know they're true but that's not the way to go about it. Like I told you before, it's not good for publicity."

"If anything, my pipe bombs boosted my popularity."

"It's not about popularity! This is your job for crying out loud. This is how you feed yourself, pay your bills. You can't go around insulting everyone you work with because you've been dealt some bad luck." She was pissed. I could tell because she was shouting at me. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Stephen. Nothing, I'm here with Punk."

"I'm his manager remember?"

Can't talk right now sweety. I'm doing my job."

"Yeah? Could you keep it warm for me? I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." I stared at her, "So… ah you and Sheamus?" she nodded. "Uh-huh, me and Sheamus."

"Why?" she frowned, "Why what?"

"Why Sheamus?"

"Hmm because he's different and fun to be around. We enjoy each other's company."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you love him? Des he feel for you like I do?"

"I don't think that's something we should be discussing."

"Well I think it is Taylor. Does he treat you like I did?"

"If you want to know; he doesn't cheat on me. And that's all there is to know on that topic."

"Does he care about you like I do?"

"Look, I'm here for Business Punk, not pleasure."

"Is that what this was; pleasure? Because since we've been here nothing happened."

Listen and you listen good. I'm your manager; not because I want to be, but I'm your manager; nothing more, nothing less. I don't need you to go fishing around in my personal life."

"Like it or not I was apart of your personal life."

"You know what?" she asked getting up and picking up her files, "I don't need this. Just give me a call when you're ready to talk business." Then she slammed the door. I wasn't going to get her back anytime soon if all our conversations ended like this.

I was walking around backstage looking for Taylor. She'd texted me earlier and said she'd meet me in my hotel room later to discuss business but I wanted to see her before. I walked pass a room and heard a familiar voice. "Have I ever told ye that ye very pretty?"

"Yeah, I think you have." Last time I checked Taylor didn't have a British accent. I walked backwards and peered into the room just in time o see Sheamus bend down to give Layla a kiss. I smiled; this meant that he was cheating and Taylor was going to break up with him and _**maybe**_ I'd get another chance.

There was a knock on my door. I jumped up and answered it. "Hey." I said smiling. "You're rather bubbly tonight. I see someone's been sneaking you extra Pepsi." I closed the door. "Ha-ha. Nice to see you too Taylor. How's Sheamus doing?"

"Didn't we go over this last week?"

"Yeah I know, don't get into you personal life. I was just asking how he was."

"He's good."

"Hmm I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it meant nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now could we please sit down so we can discuss business?" I sat across from her and looked at her as she spoke. She was saying something about how from now on I'll be doing some Q & A's, meet and greets and autograph signings in every state we were in. I wasn't listening though. I was remembering how it felt when she was in my arms, like that night she told me about her dad. I was remembering how happy I was just to get 5 minutes on the phone with her. I was-

"PHILLIP JACK BROOKS!"

"Huh? Yeah sure."

"Are you even listening to me?" I shrugged, "Do you know Sheamus is cheating on you?"

"Sheamus is what?"

"Yeah, cheating on you with Layla."

"I see, and how do you know this?"

"I saw them kissing today."

"Oh, I see." She shrugged her shoulders like it didn't matter. I stared at her in disbelief. "Didn't you hear me? Sheamus. Cheated. On. You." I emphasized each word just to make sure she got the point. "I. Am. Not. Deaf." She returned the favor. "Well why aren't you yelling or something? You don't seem too mad about it." She shrugged again, "I've had practice Punk. Remember?"

"Are you seriously still on that. Let it go already."

"I did let it go. With Sheamus, remember? You're the one who hasn't gotten over it yet."

"But Sheamus cheated. You don't deserve that. You deserve a whole lot more than that."

"Oh do I now? And who are you to say that? Because if I remember clearly you did the same thing in just about the same amount of time."

"How many time do I have to tell you she cam onto _**me**_!"

"The same amount of times I have to tell you I don't care."

"So you're just gonna go back to Sheamus, just like that?"

"It's one of your business."

"It is too my business!" I was shouting; we both were. "How the hell is my love life any of you business!"

"Are you going to stand there and ask me that?"

I just did, didn't I?"

"Well _**sweetheart**_, since I was apart of your love life it does become my business."

"Listen to yourself, you _**were**_ apart of my love life. You're not anymore. Get over it."

"I _**am**_ still apart of your love life." I said stepping towards her. She kept backing up till she was against the wall. I placed my hands on either side of her so there was no way she would be moving.

"Like I said," I leaned down to stare into her eyes. "I'm still apart of your love life. Get used to it." I don't know where I got the nerve but I kissed her. It took a while but she kissed me back; wrapping her hands around my waist. My fingers went up to tangle themselves in her hair. We kissed till she came to her senses and pushed me away. "No, Punk. I can't."

"You still can't? Even after that kiss?"

"Like I said I'm here for business, not pleasure. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." She opened the door and walked out. I didn't even stop her this time. I couldn't stop her. My feet were glued to the ground. I couldn't believe she still wanted out. Even after that kiss.

**AN: End of chapter 9. So what do you think? Please review and ell me. Chapter 10 is coming sooner than you expected. Thanks for the amazing reviews so far. **


	10. Chapter 10: I Need You

**AN: So sorry it took so long to update so I'm gonna give you guys two chapters! I hope you like them. I'm kinda going with the flow. What ever pops in my head I write. So bear with me here.**

Chapter 10: I Need You

Taylor's POV

I was in tears by the time I got to Sheamus' room. "I hate you Stephen." He got up leaving Layla on the couch. "What did I do you now?"

"Your stupid plan backfired."

"That's it?"

"No! And why didn't you tell me you and Layla were dating! I'm so happy for you." He grinned and nodded. "Do ye mind? We're going out but I could stay here if ye need me." I shook my head. "I'll be fine. You waited long enough for this. Enjoy yourself. I'll see you when you get back." When they were gone I wiped my tears and smiled. I made myself some popcorn and sat on the couch watching SpongeBob. The day after I broke up with Punk Maria told me everything. Punk was telling the truth but I still wanted to go ahead with Sheamus' plan. I'm glad I did because he was so hot hen he was jealous. I also wanted to see how serious he was about our relationship. And that kiss-. It took everything I had to push him away. I just hope it didn't _**push**_ him away. My phone started ringing; pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at the name and smiled. "Hello?" I said as sad as I could. "Were you crying?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you." He still did.

"Oh I see and for your information, I wasn't crying."

"Yeah, right. Where's Sheamus?"

"Out with Layla."

"That bastard! I'm gonna beat him so-"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him. If you do I swear you'll never see me again."

"Fine, I won't touch him. Are you gonna be okay? Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

"I'll be fine. Bye."

"Are you sure?"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and returned my focus to the TV screen; if I told him what I did he'd be pretty pissed. I shrugged and put a handful of popcorn n my mouth. "Nobody messes with Taylor Cooper." I said to myself.

CM Punk's POV

"You ready to be serious now?" Taylor was on the couch in my hotel room in a custom made 'Brogue Kick' tank top and black shorts, she was bare feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"Why would I wear shoes to walk ten steps?"

"I see. So how are you and Sheamus?"

"Huh?"

"Are you guys still talking and stuff?"

"Yeah, we're still talking and stuff." I nodded, "Even after what he did?"

"Yes, even after what he did."

"But that's not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

'I didn't kiss Maria and you dump me and Sheamus kisses Layla and you still talk to him. That's total bull."

"I know you didn't kiss Maria."

"No! Don't you sit there and—wait you knew? How?"

"Maria told me. She said as much as she hated your breakup she felt bad for what she did." I smiled. "Really now? When did she tell you this?"

"The day after we broke up."

"The day after we broke up! You mean to tell me you knew and you still were with Sheamus!"

"Yeah… and no."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Sheamus and I were never together. He's like a brother to me. I went to him the night we broke up and we decided to fight fire with fire; or in our case jealousy with jealousy."

"So you were never with Sheamus?"

"No, I never was."

"But I saw you guys together so many times and you were always touchy with each other."

"Did you ever see us kiss?"

"No."

"Exactly, and to be honest you were the only one who ever _**saw**_ us together."

"Wow, and you had me thinking that the whole time. Why?"

"Because I was angry at you for what you did. It made me feel like I was nothing, like I didn't mean anything. So I wanted to return the favor."

"You wanted to make me jealous?"

"Yup." I shrugged, "Well too bad because your plan didn't work."

"Yeah, right! And you always being in the room next to Sheamus and I proved that?"

"Pssht, yeah it does." I was stuttering. She got up and tapped my chest. "Yeah Phil, sure it does." She walked pass me and went into the kitchen, I followed her. "Phil?"

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah… hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where does this leave us?"

"Where does what leave us?" she had an evil smile on her face. "You know what I mean."

"Do I now?" I stepped to her; she kept going backwards till her butt hit the counter. I leaned forward until my face was inches away from her. "I think you do."

"Please don't do this Phil." She was getting nervous. "Don't do what?" she looked up at me, "Don't kiss me. You'll rake up old feelings." I smirked and inched closer to her. "Well in that case…" I kissed her and this time she reacted immediately; locking her hand around my neck. I placed her on the counter and deepened the kiss. It was perfect until her phone rang. She broke the kiss, I went to kiss her again but she squeezed my lips between her fingers. "Hello?"

"Oh, no Stephen. But I thought we were leaving until tomorrow."

"Oh, I get it. Well I'll just get a ride with the tour bus. Tell Layla I said hello. And Stephen, behave."

"Ha-ha yeah 'kay. I'll see you when I get there."

"Bye, love ya too mayo." She let go of my lips and jumped off the counter. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my hotel room….where are you…going?"

"Ha-ha vey funny. Why don't you stay here a while? We could talk or something. It's only 8:00."

"Oh crap! You have a meet and greet in the lobby in 30 minutes!"

"What! Why didn't you tell?"

"I did retard. You were just so obsessed about Sheamus and me that you never listened."

"I was never obse-"

"Don't care. Go get ready. You've got 15 minutes to get down there and I mean it! I'll be down there later."

I thought her 'later' meant like 30 minutes; turns out it meant an hour. My fingers were numb from signing so many autographs and my cheeks burned from smiling for so many pictures. I looked up at the line of screaming fans and the line looked like it had doubled. "Well you don't look happy." Taylor said walking toward me. She was in full CM Punk gear; a custom made CM Punk t-shirt, skinny jeans and black converse. "Well look who decided to show up." I said as she placed a few markers, picture and a bottle of Pepsi on the table. "Hey! You better get in line like everyone else!" someone shouted from the crowd. She stood up on a chair and shouted."Hey everyone! I'm Taylor; Punk's manager. Now he's got just about 3 more hours here. So, I assure you, everyone will get a chance to see him." She got off the chair. "_**Three**_ hours! But that takes me to 11:30pm" she shrugged. "You've got fans to attend to Punk. I'll be right here next to ya."

At exactly 12:00am we were at Taylor's room. "Well I'll see you in the morning Phil. Bye."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"The kiss, does it mean we're back together?"

"I don't know Phil."

"Please give us another chance."

"I don't know."

"I need you."

"Goodnight Phil." She got on her tiptoes, placed her hands on my shoulder and kissed me. When she pulled away she give me a knowing smile, then she disappeared behind the door. "Goodnight Taylor." I smiled.

**AN: Please review and tell what you think about this Chapter. 3**


	11. Chapter 11: Mixed Signals

**AN: Get ready for Chapter 11... It's unexpected. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. **

Chapter 11: Mixed Signals

"Hey babe." I said sitting next to Taylor at the back of the tour bus. "Babe?"

"Yeah, you know, babe. Since we're back together and all."

"Since we're what?"

"Since we're back together."

"We're back together?"

"Stop fooling around."

"I'm not fooling around."

"What? We got back together last night, remember? We kissed in my hotel room then after the meet and greet when we were outside you room and I asked you said yes."

"I remember all that, but, I didn't say we could get back together."

"Yeah you did, and then you kissed me."

"Noooo, I said I didn't know _**then**_ I kissed you."

"So let me get this straight. We're not back together?"

"No, we're not back together."

"Then why did you kiss me?" she shrugged and looked at me. "No reason."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what to you?"

"Playing with my feelings."

"Phil, I'm not playing with your feelings."

"Yes you are! You kiss me like you really mean it, like you really care for me, then you go on and ignore me like I'm a part of the wall." I was getting frustrated; this girl was messing with me; big time. She was getting inside my head. "Do I really do that?" she had that smile on her face, that look in her eyes. She was doing it again. "Yeah, you keep stringing me along and playing with my feelings. Don't send me mix signals."

"I'm not sending you mixed signals." She smiled and rubbed my leg. I looked down at her hand on my leg then I brought my eyes up to meet hers. "You're doing it again! Please stop, it's making me jumpy." She laughed. "Boy Taylor, you sure are awesome." She said complementing herself. I sighed and slid further in my seat. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
"Because it's fun." She put her headphones in and placed her head on my shoulder.

Taylor's POV

I heard him sigh when I put my head on his shoulder and I smiled. His was even more fun than I imagined. I knew he liked me a lot; the kiss last night proved that. I liked him a lot too and we were going to get back together, eventually; when I got tired of doing this. One I did know for sure was that he wouldn't cheat on me again. After the misery I put him through he'd never want to. I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep as music blasted through my ears.

CM Punk's POV

I thought I was good at reading people. But Taylor came along and changed that. She made me feel, think and do stuff I never thought I could do, think or feel. When I had seen her with Sheamus it has made me feel like I meant so little to her that she could've had me replaced within a couple of minutes. I knew how she felt about me; I was positive that she still cared for me. What I didn't understand was what she was doing now; why was she sending me all these mixed up signals? Why was I even allowing her to get to mu head? I've never been through this much for a girl before, not even Maria. Then it hit me, I was still falling for her and I was falling hard.

When w reached the hotel in the next state I woke her up and we went to check in; separate room of course. "Want to come hang out in my room?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. I wanted to get in her head to see where she was going with this thing. "No, I'm tired. Don't forget you've got a meet and greet with Sheamus and Layla in about 2 hours."

"Will you be there?"

"If I'm awake I might show up. Why? Do you want me there?"

"Of course, I always want you around me."

"Well in that case, I won't come. Layla's manager is gonna be there so there's really no need for me to tag along." She went into her room and I went into mine; which happened to be 5 doors away. I decided to find the person that I think could answer some of my questions. "Hey fella! You're here early, the meet and greet isn't for 2 hours."

"I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" he looked back in his room, "Hey babe, I'm gonna go grab something to eat with Punk. I'll see you at the meet and greet."

"'Kay bye!" Sheamus locked the door and we headed to a restaurant in the hotel. After we ordered and were served Sheamus looked at me. "So, what is it ye wanted to talk to me about?"

"Taylor."

"That's a broad topic fella. What exactly about Taylor?"

"Her mind?"

"Whoa…. That's even broader. I'll see what I can do. Lay it on me."

"Okay, so since the whole Maria thing I've been asking her to get back together with me. But then I thought she was dating you; well played by the way. So I told her that you were cheating on her with Layla because I saw you two together. We got into a fight and ended up kissing. I asked her again and she said no. Last night when she was in my room and she was talking about my schedule and stuff I asked her about you and she told me you guys were still talking. We started arguing then she tells me she knew the truth about the Maria thing since the day after we broke up. Then she tells me she was never with you. She went into the kitchen and I followed her. I asked her where all this would leave us, you know if we could get back together. Then I kissed her and she kissed me back. No ordinary kiss either, like an amazing kiss. You call her and after hanging up she leaves and tells me I've got a meet and greet to go to. When I walked her to her room I asked her again, I told her I needed her and she kisses me. So here I am thinking we're back together when we really weren't. She's playing with my head; sending me a bunch of mixed signals. Help me; I don't know how much more I can take."

"Well fella, I've known Taylor foe a while now and I still haven't been able to analyze her mind."

"So there's no way you can help me?"

"I know she really likes you; really likes you. She's probably just playing around. What you need to do is find her weakness for you. Take her to a place; emotionally, where she has no choice but to officially get back together with you."

"Thanks man, that actually sounds like a great idea."

"If that doesn't work, I don't know what will. We gotta go, the meet and greet is in 5 minutes!"

I heard a knock on my door. I rolled over and checked the tome. "Who the hell's knocking at my door at 2:30 in the morning?" I asked myself. I got up and stumbled to the door; I was in my pajama pants alone. "Hey there Phil!" Taylor said walking into my room. "What are you doing here?" I asked closing the door and sitting on the couch. 'You told me I could come over, remember?" I looked at her; she was in a CM Punk t-shirt which she probably took from me because it came to her thighs and her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head. "So you decided to come at 2:30 in the morning?"

"Is this a bad time? Because I could leave."  
"No, no, no. That's not necessary." She sat next to me on the couch."So what do you wanna do?"

"You mean you invited me here with nothing in mind?"

'I had something in mind."

"I'm listening."

"Why are you messing with my head?"

"So it's working?"

"Yes! It's working. Why are you doing it?"

"Because it's fun."

"Well hunny, two can play that game."

'Pssht, I beg to differ."

'I bet you, if we kiss right now, a real kiss. We'd end up going all the way."

"So, you're basically saying I can't resist you?"

"In a nut shell."

"You're on! Prepare to eat your words." She got up and went over to my bed; kneeling on it. "What are you doing?"

"Creating a scene. You're not backing out of this are you?"

"No." I got up and went to stand at the edge of the bed. She held my face and kissed me. I immediately reacted and kissed her back wrapping my hands around her waist. She got off the bed; her lips never leaving mine and took off her shorts. I smiled and deepened the kiss because I knew where this was going. I felt her hand tugging at my pajama pants and I kicked it off. She took off her t-shirt. So now she's in her bra and undies and I'm in my boxers. We tumbled on the bed still kissing each other. She broke the kiss and smiled at me. She kissed my neck, then my chest. 'She wouldn't!' I thought as she kissed my belly button. She raised her head and kissed my lips again. She broke the kiss and got off the bed. She put on her shorts and t-shirt. "So, what do I win?" I just laid there in shock, staring at her. "Um, I don't know, bragging rights?"

"Bragging rights? That's it? If I knew that was it I wouldn't even have taken you up on the bet. I gotta go. Bye." I watch her as she made her was out my room. She had done it again.

**AN: End of Chapter 11! Review and tell me what you think. What should Punk do?**


	12. Chapter 12: Cut The Crap

**AN: I am so sorry it took me this long to update. My god-sister died and yeah…. It's been a busy and ya know… but I'm back and I'll try to make up for lost time… with everything going on I've kinda had no inspiration… anyhoo, here's chapter 12**

Chapter 12: Cut the Crap

I sat on my bed; still shocked at what had just happened. I did the only thing I could've done to get my mind off it; I read my comics. They took my mind off Taylor long enough for me to fall asleep. That didn't last long though; my sister called me about 3 hours after I fell asleep. "Hello?"

"Hey Phil, you asleep?"

"Not anymore I'm not. How's my sister doing?"

"Which sister? You have two, remember?"

"The sister I'm talking to nut brain."

"He-he, I'm doing great. Couldn't be better."

"So, I'm guessing Eric is doing his job. How is Kelsi doing though? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"Last time she called she was doing fine. She won't be able to call as much as she wants; she's busy with work."

"Yeah I know. But why did 'work' have to be across the globe."

"I don't know Phil. Is Tay around? I wanna talk to her."

"Didn't she tell you?"

"She tells me everything. I just wanted to rub it in."

"Thank you very much."

"You deserve it ya big douche bag."

"You're siding against your brother?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. She'll come around."

"When?"

"When she's tired of driving you crazy. Don't hold your breath."

"What can I do to make her stop?"

"Do just that; make her stop. I gotta go; Eric just came in my room."

"What is Eric doing in your room at 5:00am?"

"Phil, he's my boyfriend. And I'm not 5 anymore; mind your own business." She hung up and decided to go for a run before heading to the arena for the show. I avoided Taylor the whole day but it didn't matte because she never left her room.

At 7pm I heard a light tap on my door. I went to answer it and was greeted with a smiling Taylor. "You ready to go to the arena?" she asked. "What are you wearing?" I asked; looking at her up and down. "CM Punk gear." She answered matte-of-factly. "Yeah, I know. But why are you?"

"Because I'm your manager and it's my job to promote you."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Why won't I be? I'm a fan of CM Punk. I like him?"

"Do you like Phil?"

"You know the answer to that."

"I want to hear you say it." Before she could answer my phone rang. I looked down at the name. 'Jonny has good timing." I said as I answered he phone.

"What did Jonny want?"

"He needs me to be at the arena now. Sign some autographs take some pictures; you know how it is."

"Well, let's go then." She said grabbing my hand. "Wait, but you didn't answer my question."

'We'll talk after Raw. Let's just go. You know how that retard can get pissy when he's on his period."

"Ha-ha-ha!"

I sat in my locker room taping my wrists fro my match; I was up against Kane tonight. I was gonna do my best. "Can I?" Taylor asked, I looked at her to see her holding my red marker. I shrugged and held out my wrists. "Sure, why not?" She smiled and took my hand. "Now Punk, I want you to go out there and I want you to give everything you've got. I want you to beat him. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." I said getting up and walking out the room. It took a lot and Kane and I were back and forth but I finally got the upper hand and I won the match.

"I'll be waiting for you in your rental."

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute."

I showered, got dressed and went over to my rental. I got inside and started the car. "You gonna answer my question now?"

"Which one?"

"Do you like Phil?"

"Oh, that question."

"Yes, that question. So, do you?"

"Yeah, Phil, I like you."

"Like a boyfriend?"

"So why aren't we together?"

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you lie to me. Of course honestly."

"Because I like teasing you and you're kinda cute when you're all confused."

"Are you that bored with your life?" I asked pulling over. "No, you're just that fun to mess with."

"So could we get back together? And for real this time?"

"Ahh I-"

"C'mon Taylor, you've had your fun. I've suffered enough. Let's just let bygones be bygones."

"I don't know Phil…"

"Cut the crap Taylor. Let's be serious now."

"I was just fooling around. No need to take out your period stress on me."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that. So answer my question."

"Yeah Phil, we're back together. We've been back together since the night I told you I knew about Maria."

But you said-"

"Like I said I was just messing with you."

"You're really good."

"So I've been told."

"When can I get to kiss my girlfriend?"

"Since when do you have to ask?" I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed me back. When we pulled apart she smiled at me. "You take on too much, you know that?"

"I was just worried I'd loose you. You've come to mean a lot to me."

"That's good to know." I laughed and pulled back into the street. I finally had her back in my life; officially.

**AN: That's Chapter 12… thanks for the support so far. I'm working on the other chapters so they will be up soon. **


	13. Chapter 13: Another Goodbye

**AN: I'm so sorry it took this long but I've been crazy busy preparing to go back to university and all. Not to mention I've been having a MAJOR writer's block… my (ex) bff and I are not talking anymore and things have just been crazy. I get back to school on Monday so I'll see how much I could update till then...**

Chapter 13: Another Goodbye

"You wanna stay and hang out a while?"

"No, we both need our rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired."

"Well I am and I need sleep…so do you."

"But I don't wanna sleep."

"You don't have a choice babe. You need to get some sleep; you've got an autograph signing an hour after we're scheduled to arrive in the next state."

"Nick-names already? Fine, I'll go sleep. Goodnight bubble-head."

"Bubble-head? That's the best you could come up with? Did someone replace your brains with gummy bears and Pepsi?"

"No, I like bubble-head. It suits you." I leaned down and kissed her then headed to my hotel room. I threw myself on the bed and smiled. My smile faded as my mind wandered of; I am CM Punk. I am the **BEST** in the world. I could practically have any woman I want. Any woman. So why was I letting just one girl get to head? And not just any one; Taylor. She wasn't a diva or a supermodel, she was just normal; no extensions, boob job nothing. She didn't overdo herself with makeup and she didn't have a fake personality. She was just…natural. Maybe that was the reason I was the way I was around her. I had to admit; whatever she did was working….

"CM PUNK!" I woke up to pounding on my door. "DO YOU KNOW WH-, oh, its you Taylor."

"The tour bus leaves in 30minutes! Why are you still asleep?" I waved a dismissive hand, "we'll just take my rental."

"You give it back."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. You should really consider buying a bus or something. It'll save you and your road wife a whole lot of inconvenience. I swear you have no sense of time. Now you've got 18 minutes to get ready and be seated on that bus. No excuses." I stood there just staring at her. "And GO!" she said pushing me toward the bathroom. I turned around and smirked at her, "I'll move faster if you join me." She was packing my bag and she stopped and stared at me. "Seriously? You're late and now you decide to be funny?" I smiled and closed the bathroom door. About 5 minutes later she was pounding on the door, "PHILLIP YOU CAN PUT ON YOUR MAKEUP ON THE BUS! HURRY!"

"IN A MINUTE!"

"I'll be downstairs in the bus. If you miss it you're in big trouble!" I heard the door shut and I quickened my pace. I put jeans, sneakers, a 'In Punk We Trust' t-shirt a hoodie and a cups cap. I headed out and got on the bus just as it was about to take off. "I deserve some kind of award for what I just did." She frowned at me, "Really now? You would've gotten one if you found your way to next state on foot." I put my hands around her shoulders. "You wouldn't have made the bus leave me here."

"You never know." She changed her position so her feet were on the seat, faced the window and laid her head on me. "Don't sleep on me." Her eyes ere closed and she smiled when she spoke. "Don't worry I won't, you're not that good a pillow anyway."

"I'm gonna pretend that didn't hurt me."

'It shouldn't, you're just too muscley."

"Is that even a word?" My answer was an elbow in my stomach. "Ouch! That hurt ya know."

"It was supposed to." She said matter-of-factly. We spent the entire trip talking; well quarter of the trip because Taylor fell asleep on me. I didn't mind; I liked how she felt in my arms; like she was supposed to be there.

"Wake up bubble-head." I said as the tour bus reached its destination. We checked into the hotel and I carried her bags to her room. "Sooo?" she looked at me and smiled, 'Thanks for helping me with my bags." She looked at her watch. "You should get to your room then head to the signing. I'll see you whenever you're done."

"You're not coming?"

"Nah, I'm too tired."

"I'll see you when I get back then?"

"Sure." She placed her hand on my shoulders and tip-toed to kiss me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close. We kissed until my phone started ringing. "You should get that." She said pulling away. "I'll see you later. Now go. Bye." She gave me her hotel key and I left.

I texted Taylor telling her to meet me at the arena, few minutes later I heard a knock on my door. "Hey babe, I m-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa fella. I don't swing that side."

"Oh, it's just you Sheamus. I thought you were Taylor."

"Nah, man; that's why I'm here. I ran into her at the hotel and she said to tell you she's too tired to make it."

"I wonder why she's so tired."

"I could give you a few reasons why she's so tired."

"Are all Irish men this perverted?"

"Nope, it's just me fella! By the way, our tag match is next."

It wasn't no surprise that Sheamus and I dominated our match. Jericho and Bryan were no match for us. It was long match and it was going back and fort for a while but in the end Sheamus got the upper hand and delivered a 'brogue kick' to Jericho. At the end of the match I tried, as quickly as I could; being as kind and polite as I could, to get back to the hotel. When I got into Taylor's room she was standing in front the TV doing something with the DVD player. I went up to her and hugged her from behind. "Did ya miss me?" I asked, kissing her neck. She giggled, "Nope." I had an amazing nap because you weren't there to disturb me." She disappeared to the kitchen and when she came back she was carrying a bowl of chips. I plopped myself on the couch and kicked off my shoes. "What are we watching?" She sat on the couch and snuggled next to me. "Dark Knight." She said stuffing her mouth with chips. "How come you were so tired?"

"Huh?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the TV. "I said hoe come you were so tired? You practically slept the entire day." She shrugged and shifted in her seat until she was facing me. "I dunno. It's probably stress and work."

"And me too?"

"Well, you do fall into the work category."

"But you're just my manager. It's not that heavy of a job."

"Then why did your last manager quit? Believe it or not you're not easy to work with. And besides my original job here is as a creative writer, among other things. You tricked me into being your manager. All those pilled into one equals a very tired Taylor."

"So you don't like being my manager?"

"I didn't say that…"

"Good, because I love the fact that you're my manager."

"You only love that?"

"No I'm happy with other things to."

"Like what?"

"Like this..." I closed the distance between us and kissed her. She put her hands around my neck and pulled me closer. We were both getting caught up in the kiss when her phone rang.

"Don't answer it.: I said between kisses. She glanced at her phone. "It's my boss. I have to answer it."

"Hello?" she said into the phone. I started kissing her neck. "Yeah, I'm fine—stop it Punk." She pushed my away and continued talking. Ignoring her request I stated kissing her neck again. "I've been thinking and I have some great ideas—Punk, stop it." I smirked and ignored her and continued kissing her neck. "Yeah, I agree totally—stop it Punk!" I smirked and kissed her ear. "Yeah, stop it Punk." I heard my boss say. I sighed and sat back in the couch. "Oh really?! When do you want me to leave?" I sat up and listened to he side of the conversation. "What time tomorrow?" When I heard that I got up and went to sit on her bed.

Taylor's POV

I got off the phone and went to the bedroom to pack my bags. Punk was sitting on the bed just staring into space. A few minutes later he spoke. "What time do you leave?"

"2:00pm tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because it's my job and I need to be there."

"But I'm your job too."

"You're not my only job Punk."

"What's gonna happen to me?"

"I'll manage you from where I am."

"I'm not talking about that?"

"What are you talking about then?"

"You're my girlfriend…wait, how long will you be gone?"

"Six months, give or take."

"Six months!? What is gonna happen to me? Will you get a break in between?"

"No."

"I can't not see my girlfriend for six months. We haven't even been together six months. We're gonna be spending more time apart than we do together."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"But isn't there anything you can do?"

"If there was then I wouldn't be gone six months now would I?"

"Oh perfect, I get the sarcastic girlfriend."

"Can we just please not spend our last night together fighting?"

"Fine, but this still sucks."

The next day we stood in the crowded airport waiting for my plane to arrive. When it was time to leave I turned to Punk and hugged him. When he tried to let go I squeezed him and he returned the favor. "Why are you crying?" he asked when I pulled away. I shrugged, "Because I'm gonna miss you." He looked at me. "Is that all?" I stared at him and he just stood there waiting for me to give him an answer. "The last time we parted when I came back I caught you with someone else's tongue down your throat. I'm just scared that's gonna happen again." He stared at me like I had grown another head. "I can't believe you still think I'd cheat on you."

"I can't help it. I want to believe it won't happen again but I can't."

"What would make you believe?" I shrugged and studied my sneakers which were more interesting at the time. He put his fingers under my chin and raised my head so I was looking into his olive eyes. "I would never cheat on you. Never. I got a glimpse of my life without you and I didn't like it so don't count on that happening. And I don't think I could find someone who can stomach being my girlfriend and my manger." I giggled. "I never want to lose you Taylor. And I need you to trust me and believe in me as much as I trust and believe in you. I need you to." I nodded and smiled at him. "I do."

"I need to hear you say it."

"I trust in you and believe in you. Not in Punk but in Phillip Brooks." I gave him a long kiss. "I'll talk to you later Punk, buh-bye." I said then I walked away. "Bye Taylor, I'm gonna miss you." I turned and gave him one last kiss. "I'm gonna miss you too CM Punk." He chuckled and pulled me in for another kiss. I reluctantly pulled away. "You're gonna make me miss my flight. I really need to go."

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll call you later then. Don't work yourself too much. I need my girlfriend when this is over." I slapped his chest and began walking backwards. "Oh, please tell Krista and Eric about this and tell them I'll call them soon. One more thing… tell Colt I said hi."

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. It's a little long but I figured I owed it to you guys. Sorry if it's kinda lame. I'll try and se if I can get the next chapter up today as well, or maybe tomorrow. Please review, favourite, follow. Let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14: PS, I Love You

**AN: Sorry it took longer than I said but I've been preparing to go back out to University. I have the next three chapters done buts it's just a matter of me putting it up. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the WWE. Only the plot, Taylor and Eric.**

Chapter 14: PS, I Love You

Three hours my plane landed and there was a cab waiting to take me to my new apartment. When I opened the door my jaw dropped; the place was awesome. On the work desk were a few files which meant my work was waiting on me. After I was settled in I started on all the files that were on my desk. Not long after my phone rang. Without looking at it I answered. "Yupp."

"Is it safe to assume you arrived safely and in one piece?"

"Yeah, it's safe to assume that."

"Well, thanks for calling me and telling me so I won't sit worrying for six hours."

"He-he you're most welcome."

"So, how are you settling in?"

"Good, actually."

"Really, you miss anyone?"

"Not particularly."

"You sure?"

"Come to think of it, I do miss my best friend Krista and my brother."

"Anyone else?"

"Nope, that just about does it."

"Thanks a lot. I miss you too."

"Aww thank you. That means a lot."

"Are you gonna return the favour?"

"Do you need to ask? Of course I miss your annoying, retarded, self absorbed-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got the point. What are you doing?"

"Work. Lots and lots of work."

"So, am I disturbing you?"

"Yeah, but I need a break." I said getting up and sitting on the bed. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just talking to my girlfriend."

"I hope I'm not in your way."

"Nah, but I'm okay. Besides the fact that I miss you like crazy. I'm actually supposed to be heading out to the arena for a house show."

"And why aren't you there?"

"Because I didn't want to?" he asked. "Because what?!" my manager genes were kicking in. "I was just kidding. I was gonna go after I'm finished talking to you."

"And what if I didn't decide to hang up?"

"I don't know."

"CM Punk, you better get your butt to that arena now."

"But I wanted to talk to my girlfriend."

"You can talk to her after the show. As your manager I suggest you get to that arena pronto."

"Bye babe."

"Bye. We'll talk later."

CM Punk's POV

I got to the arena and saw that I was scheduled for a match against Daniel. Just my luck. For some reason I didn't like him. So I ceased the opportunity to take out all my frustration on him. Needless to say; I won the match. I got back to my locker room and checked my phone; 0 messages, 0 missed calls. I sighed and seceded to make the first move. I pressed the green button and placed the phone to my ear. "Yellow, it's Taylor. Can't get to you now but leave a message and I'll get back to you…..depending on who you are." I sighed and packed my bag so I could leave the arena. This must have been the millionth call and still no answer. I was stating to imagine the worst. I tried again when I got to the hotel but I got the same answer. Maybe something was wrong. I glanced at my phone; 1:37am. "Maybe she's asleep." I said to calm myself down." I don't how but I fell asleep.

A few hours later my phone rang; waking me up. Without looking I answered. "Taylor?!"

"No, buttface, but it's nice to know I'm on your mind."

"Oh, it's you Colt."

"Don't get too excited."

"No, I'm sorry; I just thought you were Taylor."

"Well that's a new way to spell 'Colt'"

"Funny."

"What chewing on your brain? You and Taylor beak up or something?"

"No. I just can't get onto to her. I've been trying whole night and nothing."

"Well at least you didn't freak out."

"Is there a reason you called?"

"No, not really. Hey, I know this may sound stupid and unnatural but maybe, just _**maybe**_ she's busy with work."

"Why did you call me again?"

"To tell you I just got off the phone with Taylor."

"You did?! Then why didn't she answer me?"

"Yo, retard, I didn't talk to her but don't worry, she's just busy."

"Yeah, and you telling me not to worry helps so much."

"Whatever. Bye, I hate you."

"Not more than I do." I wasn't off the phone for two minutes when it rang again. "Colt, at least let this call be better than the last one."

'Well that depends on what our last call was about and if my name is Colt."

"Taylor?"

"No, Justin Bieber."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I wanted to ask you the same thing. You called, 37 times. Did you die or something?"

"No. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I left it home."

"You went out?"

"Yes, I went out. I'm not a nun. Besides I needed to buy groceries and stuff for the apartment."

"Oh, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"How long have we been going out?"

"Are we counting in that couple of weeks when I messed with your head?"

"Yeah."

"Then 3 months and a couple of days."

"3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days,"

'Your point?"

"There was something I wanted to tell you at the airport."

"Really, what-beep-was that?-beep"

"What's that?"

"My phone's dying"

"Oh. Remember you were scared to leave because of what happened the last time you left?"

"Yeah and you said it won't happen because you didn't want to lose me."

"Yeah, that's kinda not true."

"It isn't."

"Well yeah it's true, but that's not what I wanted to say."

"What did you want to say?"

"I wanted to say it won't happen again because I love you."

"Straightegdesuperstarsaywhat ?"

"I love you Taylor Erin Cooper."

"I- BEEP."

"Hello? Hello? Taylor?" I heard nothing on the other end. Her phone chose the right time to die. Then my mind started to wander off. 'Did her phone really die? Or did she hang up? Maybe I scared her off. Maybe I came on a bit too strong. I was on the bed staring at the ceiling. My mind was screaming at me; trying to convince me how stupid I was for telling Taylor how exactly I felt. It was about 4:20am when I, by some miracle fell asleep. I was asleep for an hour when my phone rang. Without looking I answered the phone. "Are you retarded Colt? Or is it now normal to cal people at 4 in the morning?"

"Is my name stored under his name or something?"  
"Taylor! Hey." I said sitting up on the bed. "Hey to you too. Look, I'm sorry for earlier. My phone died."

"Yeah, it's…. its okay."

"Is it really? 'Cause I know you probably freaked out."

"I did not."

"Good for you. Hey I actually called to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you too." Then my phone died.

**AN: There it is; chapter 14. Please, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: This Is Too Hard

**AN: I am so so so sorry it took this long but I've been crazy busy. I was asked if I take story requests... I don't mind playing around with what u guys want. So go ahead... And please review **

**Disclaimer: It is with great regret I inform you that I don't own WWE. If I did though... *hehehe* **

Chapter 15: This Is Too Hard

"You'd expect that I would get used to this already." I was on the phone with Taylor. "Get used to what?"

"Being away from you." I was sitting on a crate backstage at the arena.

"Yeah, it's been two months."

"Uh-huh, two months, three weeks and five days." I heard her laugh. "Very precise are we?"

"I have to do something to keep myself occupied. How's work coming?"

"Really good; don't be surprised if you get placed in a storyline written by me."

"So..."

"So?"

"So, in three months and seven days I'm gonna see you again. Give or take?"

"Yeah, give or take."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Punk."

"You started off calling me Phil and when I was in trouble it was Punk. Now it's the other way 'round. How come?"

"I dunno, I like calling you Punk, it feels nice."

"Ha-ha! Okay, I like being called Punk."

"How's everything else going?"  
"Awesome! Oh I forgot to tell you, I got a bus."

"Nice, hey, I gotta go."

"'Kay bye. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Punk."

"I love you."  
"You too."

"You too what?" I smirked; forcing her to say it. "I love you too retard. By the way, don't you have a match to prepare for?"

"Yeah, I'm in a feud with Bryan. Wait, did you have anything to do with that?"

"He-he, bye Punk, I love you." Then the line went dead. Just then a stage hand came to tell me that my promo and match were up next.

When my match was over and I got back to my locker room, I saw I had a text from Taylor; 'Hey I'm taking an early night and as much as I love you PLEASE let me sleep :P'

"Here's to another boring night." I said to myself. "What's that lad?" I turned around to see Sheamus in the room. "Oh, nothing," I said pointing to my phone. "Taylor just bailed on me. Apparently sleep is better than me." Sheamus laughed. "Well you AND sleep is better than me. I hardly get to talk to her. How is she?"

"She's good besides the fact that her life is a complete bore without me."

"Humble are we? I heard from her brother that he and his girlfriend are going to visit her tonight."

"Really." It was more a statement than a question. "Yeah, look, Lay and I were going to catch a movie, ya wanna come?"

"As irresistible as that offer is, I don't wanna be an awkward third wheel."

"Whatever dude, don't kill yourself though. Taylor's gonna be back before you know it."

"What?"  
"I'm Irish, not stupid. I could see it's killing you to be away from her."  
"Being Irish and stupid ain't that far apart and do you have a reason as to why you're in my locker room?"

"You hate it when people are right don't you?"

"Again, why are you here?" Sheamus laughed and left the room. I gathered my things and went back to the hotel. When I got into my room I threw my bags on the ground just as my phone rang. I looked at the name and sighed. "Did you call to rub it in Kris?" I heard a bunch of noise in the background. "Actually it's me, I'm using Kris' phone."

"Colt? What the hell! You're there too?"

"Yeah dude, you should've been here. This place is amazing!"  
"Really? Well I wasn't invited."

"Neither were we' we kinda just showed up. How cool is that?!"

"She told you where she was?"

"Nope, she said she didn't want us to show up randomly because we'd distract her."

"Boy was she right. Can I talk to her?"

"Sure, hold on. YO ERIC! WHERE'S TAYLOR?!" he screamed. "SHE'S SLEEPING!" Eric screamed back. "Sorry dude, she's sleeping."

"Yeah, because I didn't hear Eric scream it."

"Hey Colt! Are you using my phone?"

"Ha-ha! Shaleen's gonna kill you."

"She can't do me any—Give me back my phone! Who the hell is this?!"

"P.M.S much?"

"Oh hey PJ, what's up?"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, don't call me Shaleen. How are you?"

"I miss your best friend."

"Aww isn't that sad. If she gets her work done on time you'll get to see her."

"Don't you think I know that? It doesn't matter I still miss her."

'Because you love her."

"I didn-"

"She told me."

Uh- well, yeah, I love her. Just don't go telling anyone."

"Phil, everyone already knows."

"How?"

"Because your eyes get all dreamy whenever you talk to or about her."

"Shut up."  
"You hate hearing the truth."

"I hate you, bye."

"You're the best in the world?"

"Hell yeah I am!" I hung up the phone and tried to sleep. It was useless so I ended up reading comics till 5:30am when I decided to visit the gym. I was on the treadmill when my phone rand. "Colt are you calling to rub in the fact that you hung out with the love of my life last night?"

"What's my name stored as?"  
"Taylor? Oh it's you, and your name is stored as Tay. What else would it be stored as?"

"You tell me, the last few times I called I was Colt."

"I didn't look at the caller's ID and he's usually the only one I get calls from at ungodly times."

"Oh, so I'm the love of your life?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"But I just did."

"Yeah, you did, and yeah, you're the love of my life."

"Did you ever feel this way before?"  
"Yep, with Maria." There was silence on the other end. "Hello?" I couldn't even hear her breathing. "Taylor, you still there?"

"Yeah..." she said hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I've got some big shoes to fill."

"With what?"

"Being the love of your life. I can't compare to Maria."

"Taylor don't..."

"No, I'm serious, I can't compare to her. She's talented, famous and pretty. When it comes to me I'm-"

"Taylor, stop it."

"I can't help it. Have you seen her? Men would give ANYTHING to be with her and you had her Punk. Sometimes I feel like with me you're just settling."

"Settling for the best."

"You had the best when you were with Maria."

"No, I have the best now." I had made my way back to my hotel room and was sitting on the bed. "Don't try making me feel better. You took a major step down when you started dating me. I'm not super pretty or famous. I'm just... I'm just me."

"Exactly! You're just you and THAT'S why I love you. Because I know with you what I see is what I get."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. I don't wanna hear you putting yourself down like that again. I know I got a better deal when I started dating you. You're different; good different."

"Thanks."  
"And babe?"  
"Yeah?"

"Not that I'd have to try cause I'm already with you but I old give anything to be with you."

"Hey Phil?"

"You called me Phil. It's about to get serious."

"Ha-ha! Did Shaleen ever tell you about my ex?"

"You're even using Krista's name? This is big but on a serious note, no she didn't?"

"I think it's time I tell you about him. His name as Andrew and he—hold a sec..." about 3 minutes later she came back on the phone. "I gotta go Punk that was work. We'll talk later."

"No, this is gonna drive me insane now."

"I REALLY can't talk now."

"Fine, bye, I love you."

"Love you too retard."

"New nick name?"

"And it fits you perfectly."

"I'll accept that because it's coming from you. It's getting harder every day. I need you here with me. I miss my manager."

"And I miss my self absorbed jerk of a client."

"Well there's no need to compliment me."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Hey did you realize we missed our six month anniversary?"

"Technically it isn't till next week."

"Yeah, but you won't be here. So can I please come see you? Just this once, I swear."

"I know you. You're gonna say that now then you're gonna show up here every chance you get."

"So, is that so bad?"

"You're gonna distract me. I can't focus when you wanna get all touchy with me."

"Then I'm doing my job. So, can I come?"

"No, look, it'll be over before you know it."

"Can't you even tell me the town?"

"I love you."

"Fine, just tell me the state."

"I love you. Bye."  
"Are you still in America?"

"I love you. Bye."  
"I hate you."

"Ha-ha! Sure you do. I love you too retard."

**That's it; Chapter 15. Please. Please tell me what you think. Review. Review. Review. The next chapter will be up soon. And again, Review. Btw follow my twitter YupItsAsher **


	16. Chapter 16 : Guess Who?

**AN: I am so so so sorry it took this long but I've been crazy busy with Uni and life, so much has happened and I kinda lost inspiration and I'm sorry. I was asked if I take story requests... I don't mind playing around with what u guys want. So go ahead... And please review **

**Disclaimer: It is with great regret I inform you that I don't own WWE. If I did though... *hehehe* **

Chapter 16: Guess Who?

I was going insane since the last time I spoke to Taylor. It had been an entire five days and I was arriving at the most bizarre conclusions. I tried calling her again. "Yup, talk to me." she said after four rings. "Finally, how are you?"

"Busy, how are you?"

"I missed you. Why didn't you answer your phone or reply to my messages? I've been trying for five days."

"Like I said; I've been very busy. Besides, I'm working on something really awesome now."

"Something like what?"

"I'm not necessarily at liberty to say."

"Hmm, I see what you're doing. So how is work coming?"

"It's exhausting."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and could you believe the work is so much I could barely get to see or talk to my boyfriend."

"That sucks. So, ah, what's your boyfriend like?"

"He's so boring it should be illegal. I'm just with him for his looks."

"His looks?"

"Come to think of it; he's not that good looking either. I just pit him."

"Hey!"

"Ha-ha! I'm just kidding. How are you?"

"I miss you."

"I know Punk, I miss you too. Hey, look, I gotta go but I'll see you later."

"You'll _**see**_ me?"

"You know what I mean. I'll call you later tonight. Bye!"

"Yeah, bye Taylor."

When I got back to my locker room after my match with Kane, instead of going back to the hotel I sat on the bench looking through my Twitter. I smiled when I saw Taylor latest tweet; 'I miss my brother and my bff ' I replied to her tweet, ' Tayylor And I miss you too.' A few minutes later my phone beeped and I reopened my Twitter to see a reply from Taylor: ' CMPunk Who are you?!" I smiled and replied; ' Tayyor Yeah, who am I?' I was about to shower so I could leave when my phone beeped again. I opened my Twitter and I had another tweet from her; ' CMPunk Guess who?' with a picture attached. When I opened the picture it was one of her standing outside my locker room. I went to the door and opened it. She was leaning against the wall opposite my door. "Hey stranger." She said looking up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't seen me in months and that's the first thing you say to me?" I smiled, "Happy six-month anniversary. What are you doing here?"

"That isn't till next week. And I am finished with work, for now at least. That was the reason I didn't want you around, so I'd be done faster." I smiled and stepped closer to her, "I love what you did to your hair." She had cut it just past her shoulders and the ends were red. Her curly hair was now straight. "Yeah, you really like it?"

"Yes. Really and somebody discovered the use of a flatiron." She laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Oh, I missed you so much," She said squeezing me. "and you need to shower. You're sweaty and you smell."

"Can't I at least get a kiss first?"

"No." She said ducking into my locker room. I followed her and closed the door. I stepped towards her and grabbed her waist. "I'm taking one anyway." I said lowering my head and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. She got on her toes and held me tighter. I was still in my wrestling gear but she didn't seem to mind, just as the kiss was getting intense my locker door busted open: "Taylor! You're 'ere!" Taylor pulled away from the kiss. "Is knocking before entering a room not accepted in Ireland?" I turned and frowned at the guy who had just ruined the best moment I had in three months. "Stephen!" Taylor screamed running to him. He grabbed her and spun her around. "Taylor, you're not helping."

"Was I interrupting something?" Sheamus asked with a wicked grin. "As a matter of fact, you were."  
"Yeah Sheamus, Punk was just gonna take a shower." Sheamus burst out laughing. "You better sleep with one eye open mayo." I said to Sheamus. "Sure fella and I'm shaking in my panties. Just go take a show, ye kinda smell." I glared at Sheamus and Taylor walked up to me. "Just go please. I wanna get some rest. I had to do double work to finish in half the time." I got my stuff and headed to the bathroom. "Fine." I said mumbling under my breath as I closed the bathroom door.

When I got Taylor was nowhere to be seen so I called her. It took eight rings for her to pick up. "Yeah?" she said laughing. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the bus. Ha-ha! Stop cheating!"

"Perfect, I'm gonna be there in a minute."

When I got on the bus she was playing video games with Kofi. "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Taylor said her eyes never leaving the screen. "Dude did you know your girlfriend is AWESOME?!" Kofi said looking at me. "Ha-ha! YOU'RE DEAD! I WON AGAIN!" Taylor shouted as the game ended. I chuckled, "Yeah, that's why she's my girlfriend."  
"How come I never met her?"

"You did, you guys just never really had the time to hang out."

"Ahh, same difference."

"I see you're already spending too much time with her and that's why you guys never hung out. I don't need an extra Taylor or an extra Kofi."

"Anyhoo, I'm gonna make myself scarce so you too could, you know, ehnmm."

"What's wrong Kofi? Got something stuck in your throat?"

"I'm not gonna answer you. Night T.C."

"Night Sarkodie." When Kofi disappeared I sat next to Taylor and put my hand her shoulders. "So, where were we when Sheamus busted in?"

"You were gonna take a shower?"

"Funny."

"You driving straight to the next state or you stopping at a hotel?"

"I have a bed right in here."

"Where am I gonna sleep?"

"With me."

"But that bed's too uncomfortable for the both of us to sleep in."

"He-he, babe, who said anything about sleeping?"

"I did. I have three months worth of sleep to catch up on."

"But I have three months worth of you I have to catch up on."

"Not gonna happen." She said getting up and walking to where my room was.

"My pajamas are at the bottom of my bag and I don't feel like getting them. What am I gonna sleep in?" she said when I walked in the room. "How 'bout you sleep in nothing?" I said winking at her. "How 'bout I sleep in..." she walked over to my bag and pulled out one of my 'In Punk We Trust' t-shirts and shook it in my face. "I liked my idea better." I said as she walked to the bathroom to change. I chuckled when she said "Everything is so small."

"It's a bus, what do you expect?" When she got back she tossed her clothes on her bag and climbed in the bed, "Nite Punk." She said. I got in the bed and leaned over her. "Not even a good night kiss?" I asked. She turned and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Nite Punk." She said turning over. I sighed and dropped back on the bed and stared at the top of the bus. No matter how hard I tried I could not fall asleep. I finally gave up and began reading one of my novels.

A few hours later Taylor turned and laid her head on my chest. I tried my hardest not to move but she eventually opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Hi." I said. "Can't sleep?" she asked getting right to the point. "What was your first clue?"

"How long has this been happening?"

"For as long as I could remember."

"Is it hard?"

"I'm used to it."

"What's the longest you've ever slept in one stretch?"

"Six hours; this one time I was when I was injured and stuck in the hospital."

"Do you know why your insomnia started?"

"No." I said flatly. I didn't like where her line of questioning was headed. "Do you think your childhood has anything to do with it?"

"I don't know."

"What exactly happened in your childhood?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You can't run from your feelings Punk."

"I'm not running away from anything. My childhood doesn't bother me."

"Yeah, and how you reacted to Jericho proves that." She was sitting facing me now. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it." My voice was rising. "You need to talk about it. It was your father wasn't it?"

"I said I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! Just drop it okay? It's not like you're gonna be able to help me with it, you're just as messed up if not worse. Leave me alone for Pete's sake! You're so ANNOYING!"

"Oh, I'm annoying? I'm sorry I loved you enough to see if I could help you get past it. I can see how stupid I was I was for even trying. I'll leave you alone." She got off the bed and walked out the room. I know she wasn't going anywhere because the bus was still moving so I wasn't worried.

Three hours my phone rang, I glanced at the name and sighed. "Yes?"

"Are you a jackass?" my sister screamed at me. "Good night to you too sis."

"How could you be so insensitive?"

"I am not being insensitive." I argued. "Yes you are. You know how her childhood has made her. Hell, you were the one who forced her to talk about it. Why can't you just return the favour?"

"It isn't that easy and what just happened had nothing to do with her childhood."

"It has everything to do with her childhood; her dad told her she was useless and could do nothing for him. She was reaching out to you and you made her feel exactly the way her dad did."

"I didn't mean to, I just can't talk about it."

"Would you stop throwing yourself a damn pity party? I should've just come and get her like she asked me to."  
"Well you can't"

"Why?"

"Because we're in my bus and we're moving."

"So, you gonna tell her?"

"I told you I can't."

"Phil, you're a grown man. You can't keep pushing these feelings down every time they rise to the surface. And don't bring that crap that it doesn't bother you because if it didn't I would know what it was. You can't do this; you'll end up hurting yourself."

"I've done a perfect job of hiding my feelings and I'll continue to. It's not gonna cost me a thing."  
"it just might cost you the woman you love."

"No, it won't."

"You wanna bet? Look Phil, I know you're my brother and all but Taylor is my best friend. She's like a sister to me and I love her to pieces. You guys love each other, you love her. Can't you just trust her enough to tell her what's bothering you? You were the one who helped her to start the journey to getting past everything with her dad and you're the one same person who shoves her four steps back when she just made one step forward."

"But I..."

"I don't wanna hear it Phillip. Get your act together because if she walks away I'm not gonna blame her, I'm not gonna help you get her back and I'll gladly find someone so she can get over you quickly." Bye, have a nice night." She said stiffly. I put the phone away and cursed under my breath and got off the bed and headed to the front of the bus. I saw Taylor just staring through the window. She had a hoodie over the t-shirt. It was really dark outside so she was probably just staring at nothing. She had a blank expression on her face. "Taylor?" I said making her turn in my direction. "What? You want me to leave you alone here too?" she was staring into my eyes and it sent shivers up my spine because her eyes held so much pain. "No, I need to talk to you." She laughed and got up. "Too bad." She said and walked past me and I grabbed her wrist. "Oww." She said flinching and pulling her hand away. I frowned at her and reached for hand again. I pushed up her sleeves and saw some fresh cuts on her wrist. "What's this?" I asked her sternly. "Nothing." She said pulling her hand away, adjusting her sleeve and walking into the tiny bathroom.

**AN: So that's Chapter 16 for ya! And again, I'm so sorry I've just been real busy **

**Leave a review or suggestion or follow me on Twitter yupItsAsher to leave suggestions or story ideas. Thanks! :) **


	17. Chapter 17: The Real Me

**AN: Thanks for everyone who followed this story, it means alot! But please, I need your feedback so review, please. **

**Disclaimer: It is with great regret I inform you that I don't own WWE. If I did though... *hehehe* **

Chapter 17: The Real Me

Writer's POV

Punk went into the bathroom to find Taylor sitting on the floor with her head on her knees and her arms hugging her legs. She was bawling her eyes out. "Taylor, is there something you want to tell me?" Punk asked kneeling before her in the small bathroom. He was uncomfortable but that wasn't his concern at the moment. "No, there's nothing I wanna tell you." Taylor managed to say. "Then why are you crying?"

"No reason." She said drying her eyes with her sleeves only to have new tears replace the old ones. "Even the weather man lies better than that." She looked into his olive eyes and saw nothing but concern and love. She turned her head away. "I can't tell you." Taylor chocked. "Why not?" Punk asked. "Because you're gonna break up with me."

"Nothing would make me wanna break up with you." She wiped her eyes again. "I seriously doubt that." Punk stared at her imagining the worst. "Wait, did you cheat on me?" Taylor shook her head and Punk let out a sigh of relief. "Then nothing's gonna make me wanna break up with you."

"I've been lying to you for practically our whole relationship." Her tears had stopped; leaving wet stains on her cheek and her eyes were puffy and red. "What?!" Punk asked a little too loudly and she jumped. "Not about my feelings for you. Those... those are very real. I just lied about who I am." Punk looked her in disbelief. "I don't understand..." Taylor shrugged, "I didn't expect you to." Punk shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Tell me about the real you." Taylor shook her head. "Please, why don't you just tell me about the real you?"

"Because you'll just hate me."

"No I won't. Taylor, just tell me." She looked into his eyes and leaned forward; pressing her lips against his. Punk reacted immediately to the kiss; putting his hand behind her head to deepen it. When she pulled away Punk was grinning. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just wanted one last kiss from you." Punk sighed loudly. He was getting nowhere with this. "Like I said Tay, I'm not gonna break up with you. Now for God's sake would you just tell me?"

"Fine. For starters my name is really Taylor Erin Cooper but I'm not 22."

"How old are you then?!" Punk asked praying that she wasn't younger. "Your sister is a year older than me." His jaw dropped. "You're 24?! But why did you lie?"

"Because I was attracted to you and that's also part of the reason you never saw me when you visited before. I mean, let's face it; you're 'CM Punk' for crying out loud, who wouldn't want to have a go at that?"

"Um..."

"Then your sister told me that you liked me so I lied about my age. I thought you'd think I was too young and you'd lose interest but we all saw how that turned out."

"Is that all?"

"Not even close. Everything I told you last night was true, it just wasn't all..." Punk starred at her. "What's the rest?" She was fighting back tears. "After my dad picked my brother up he used to sneak out to see me and give me money from his allowance and stuff like that. On my tenth birthday he took me out and spent the entire day together. Well, almost, my dad tracked my brother down and he made a big deal about the whole situation. He practically embarrassed me in front of everyone. He told my brother he didn't know why I was wasting his time on a useless piece of trash like me and he'd rather his money be burnt than spent on me. My brother stopped coming after that and two months later I found out that he had moved my brother to another state just so he couldn't see me. I was so angry and hurt and I felt so alone and useless that I, I uhh..." She was having a hard time getting her words out because she was crying. "What did you do Taylor?"

"I, uh, I found a blade and cut myself. It took a while but the people at the orphanage found me and took me to the hospital. Even though I begged them to let me die, they didn't. They saved me and put me in an institute for suicidal kids. I had a great mentor. His name was Jack and the first four years were good. Then one day I was in a session with Jack and he was telling me how proud he was of the progress I was making. He said I was turning into a pretty remarkable young lady. Then he touched my leg but I took it for nothing. Then he started rubbing my thighs and when I told him to stop he wouldn't." The tears were flowing down her face uncontrollably. "Did he rape you?" She nodded; still unable to find words. "Three times that day." Punk had a look of concern mixed with anger on his face. "So what did you do?" Taylor shrugged. "I cut myself and for the next two years, every time he raped me; I'd cut myself. Then one time, when I was sixteen it was really bad and I hit a vein and ended up in the hospital for ten days. When I got out they locked me in my room and never let me out. One night Jack came and told me that the next time I did that he'd rape me and save me the trouble of having to cut myself cause he would kill me. Then he raped me over and over and over again. But this time it was different cause be beat me up pretty bad too. That's when I had enough and I ran away. I lived on the streets till I met your sister and got reunited with my brother and I went to college. Then I met Andrew, fell in love with him and when I wouldn't sleep with him he kinda forced me then told he it wasn't worth his time. When I met you I just wanted things to be different; I just wanted to feel loved. I wanted someone to call me their own and I found all that with you. I guess I didn't want it to end and I knew it would as soon as you found out how much baggage I came with. But thank you for the best six months of my life, even though you made me cut myself. The only other persons that made me do that was my dad, Jack and my ex. I still wanna thank you for loving me."

"Taylor, I can't be-"

"Look, you don't need to say it. Just tell the driver to pull over and I'll get out of your life and you'd never have to see me again."

"I don't want you to go."

"You don't?"

"I want you to stay Taylor."

"Look, I appreciate you trying not to hurt my feelings but I'd understand perfectly if you want me to leave."

"But I don't want you to leave. I love you Taylor." She shook her head. "No, you don't?"

"Yes, I do."

"No, you do not." Punk was trying desperately to make her believe him. "Yes, Taylor, I do."

"How could you? I've been beaten, I've been raped, and I'm an emotional mess with self esteem issues. Hell! I cut myself so I don't have to deal with emotional pain. How could you still love me with the past I had?"

"Taylor, I love you in spite of the past you had. Your past made you, YOU and I love you. More than you'll ever know." Taylor starred into his eyes. "But why?"

"Beats the hell outa me. But I do know you make my life worth living I know it's only been six months but you challenge me to be the best. I thought I had everything but I was wrong. Now that you've come into my life, I know what it's like to have it all and be happy. And I don't wanna lose that." Punk used his thumb to wipe the tears off Taylor's face. "And don't you ever forget that right?" She nodded, "Okay." He stood up and stretched down his hand. "Let me at least clan those cuts." She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. Punk effortlessly lifted her and placed her on the counter by the sink. He held her wrists and just starred at them. "It's not that bad Punk. If I wanted to die, trust me, I wouldn't have called your sister because she'd just talk me outa it." Punk turned on the tap and wet a cloth. "No, it's just that I can't believe I drove you to this. Now I'm in a category with your dad and two guys who raped you; who, for that fact I don't mind killing." Taylor laughed. "If you hadn't noticed; these guys really meant a lot to me and I loved them. That's why it hurt when they did what they did." Punk placed the cloth down and looked at Taylor. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I have awesome skin, so in a few days it'll be like they were never here." Punk smiled and shook his head, "No, I meant are you gonna be okay?" Taylor stared at her wrists and shrugged. "That's not an answer I'm gonna accept Taylor. Are you gonna be okay?" Taylor nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got the best people in my life looking out for me." Punk raised an eyebrow. "People?" Taylor smiled. "Right, I've got the best _person _looking out for me." He smirked his famous smirk at her. "Person?" Taylor sighed. "Fine, I've got the best, self absorbed boyfriend looking out for me."

"Much better. I wanna have your strength. You were man—or should I say woman enough to share your past with me and here I am being a scared little girl about mine and it wasn't half as bad as yours." She pulled him close and wrapped her hands around her neck. "I love you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I've loved you for years. Well I've loved CM Punk for years. But Phil Brooks stole my heart."

"Damn right he did." Punk said as he leaned in and kissed her. Taylor pulled him close and deepened the kiss. They were both getting into the kiss; oblivious to their surroundings. "Jeez Punk! You'd think you got a personal bedroom on this bus you'd actually use it in moments like these." Taylor pulled away from Punk and he scowled at Kofi. "What are you doing here?" Kofi pretended to look confused as his eyes scanned his surroundings. "I don't know if you know this but this is a _bathroom_. You take showers and pee in it."

"Night Kofi, sorry about that. I'll see you in the morning." Taylor slid off the counter and walked out the bathroom. Kofi turned towards the toilet. He suddenly span around and looked at Punk. "I'm sorry; do you wanna watch me pee?"

"Drop dead Kofi."

**AN: So that's Chapter 17 for ya! And Finals finished! **** So I'll update more often.**

**Leave a review or suggestion or follow me on Twitter yupItsAsher to leave suggestions or story ideas. Thanks!**

**:) **


End file.
